KGHT
by 0PatchWorks0
Summary: In the RWBY universe, before the Vytal Festival, a team of students from Shade Academy are given a mission to deliver a package to Professor Ozpin.
1. Trailer Violet

**Trailer: Violet**

The broken moon was perfectly aligned with the forest as Travis traces his fingertip across the old carving he made on the tree trunk. Even though the carving was created when he was a kid, it looked like it was freshly made a few hours ago. Travis felt every nook and cranny of the carved tree as he remembers the reason why he made it. He could smell the sweet scent of red sap underneath its bark that reminded him of better days. He was able to hear the nesting birds sleeping, calming his nerves as the cool night breeze brushes gently on his skin.

"Next week…" He whispers.

Travis was a seventeen year old kid with light brown skin and bushy black hair that covered his ears and almost his eyes. Although his stormy grey eyes were almost hidden, they burned with joy as if they were engraving the blissful seconds in his mind. The brown cargo shorts he wore was fitted with a black hooded vest and under it, violet turtleneck t-shirt that made him look like a boyscout. On the right side of the vest was the same symbol that was carved in the tree.

Then he hears a loud crash behind him, interrupting his moment of recollection. A hoard of Ursa was marching right behind him, crushing the tree they just brought down. Ursa's were creatures of Grimm or better know as creatures of destruction that travels through the world. They were large, stocky bear like monsters with pitch black fur and bony spikes erupting from their back and limbs. Bone plating armored the creatures as well as a bone-like mask, each having the same red detailing embedded on it. They're mouths reeked of blood and their claws dripped crimson as it looked like they just came back from a recent kill, undoubtedly a human's.

Travis wasn't distraught by any of the blood thirsty monsters though, he's already seen enough bloodshed for a guy his age already. He then closes his eyes to awaken his semblance. His ability was to heighten his all of senses and used it to trace the Grimms and counting how many of these creatures he was about to fight. Even with his eyes shut tight, Travis was able to sniff out every blood curdling breath they took. With his hearing could, Travis picked up more Ursa's coming his way and closer to the slaughter, surrounding him. In all, there were six in front of him, five on his left, three to his right, and was even able to count about ten if not more, less than a quarter mile away. He was looking at about thirty in all and truthfully, it good number for him.

Travis was prepares for battle as he takes out his weapon of choice, a simple knife from its sheath. The sheath was definitely too wide to be able to hold a knife but somehow it worked. The knife was sleek with a button located at the end, gleaming from the nightlight as Travis points his weapons curved tip at the Ursa coming directly at him.

When Travis finally opened his eyes he saw everything in his line of view. He could see every movement the Ursa's were making as if they were all in slow motion and as the first Ursa charged at him, all he could think of was how he was going to defend himself. Should he end it fast and retreat as quickly as he can or should he savor the moment to entertain himself for a bit. Either way didn't matter. Travis was going to kill them all anyway. When the Ursa hurls itself towards Travis, it's head suddenly shifts away from its body. Travis was able to severe part of the Ursa's, leaving its head dangling to the side. Travis wasn't able to fully decapitated the creature but he'll take it, a dead Grimm is always good thing.

The second the dead Ursa hit the floor, the others charges for Travis's blood. But whenever they got close, Travis would easily avoid the attack or counter it by slicing directly for the tendons and ligaments with his knife. Leaving the ones injured with dead limbs that couldn't move. One Ursa almost got lucky and nearly bit a chunk of flesh until the knife plunged between its eyes. Travis's semblance was in high gear as he dodges the deadly strikes and evaluate the terrain. He wasn't ready for a full out attack yet. He was still studying the area, making a strategy to use it to his advantage. So it went on and on with Travis either passing through attacks or disabling the monsters until he was satisfied with his plan. But as more time passes by, more Grimm start to appear and it was even more than Travis's previous count.

The number of enemies were starting to get to him as he was eventually forced to back up onto the tree with his carving on it. Travis was having a hard time catching his breath, sweat ran down his skin as he looked in back of him and saw carving again. His solemn composure was soon ruined with a wide grin that reached to the sides of his cheeks.

"Let's go Bakunawa," He speaks as he takes out the sheath in his right.

The sheath had a handle at the end with gun trigger connected to it. Travis's finger was itching to launch it's explosive ammunition. He was finally able to begin his plan of attack. First, he calms down his breathing as his semblance was making time almost seem slow for him. Next, he dodges and counters the attacks coming but this time he ran around the battlefield to fire a few shots. His sheath fired cylinder capsules that rolled or glued onto its targets. The Ursa's hardly noticed these things lying on the ground or on them but they will soon enough. Finally, when he was in the center of the fray he press's the button on his knife and all the cylinders went off, causing a demolition of dirt and Ursa body parts to fly everywhere.

Debris clouds the area as well as a light crimson mist with parts of the earth or Ursa remains falling onto the jagged floor. Some of the Ursa's were trying to regain their consciousness while others lay dead on the ground. During the confusion, Travis reveals the true form of his sheath, a short sword with a curved blade and handle that made it look snake like. With his blade he was finally able to fully decapitate these monsters.

As a bewildered Ursa charges out of the debris, Travis's slashes at the monster. The moonlight seems to follow that attack, making it as though it was dancing on its blade. When his blade left the Ursa's body, a thin line of blood could be seen chasing after the moonlight that was gracefully on the sword.

The Ursa's that was caught in the explosion cries and echoes through Travis's ears. The scent of blood mixed with dirt made his nose hurt but he didn't flinch from any of that and continued to kill them. Some even tried to sneak up on him but couldn't because his senses could tell where exactly they were. Nothing could surprise Travis here as he was left bored with the situation. They were all too easy for him and he loses interest in the battle fast. He does this process over and over again, causing limbs to fly in the air as more cried in agony. As the cloud clears, it reveals that there was still one Ursa standing in the back of everything.

This last Ursa was different though. It was smaller and more lean than the rest maybe a younger one but what was most staggering was that it didn't attack Travis but just observed. Creatures of Grimm were all intelligent despite their mindless behavior and are known to learn from their experiences like humans. This one was no different but at the same time was also unusual. Travis was prepared to exterminate this last monster in his was until it hurls a rock towards him. He evades it with ease but this is what he hates. Travis can read everything that goes on around him except for what goes on in someones head.

From then on, the Ursa continues to catapult rocks at Travis as he charges at the creature. Travis saw the trajectory of each rock and was avoiding each attack like it was a game of dodgeball. When he finally gets to the Ursa and was about to deliver the killing blow, it throws a ball of dirt instead of a rock. The dirt got into Travis's eyes and he tries to rub it out. He was baffled for a bit and lost focus on his target.

The Ursa wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip away as it picks up a knocked over tree, slamming it into Travis at full force. The blow sent him flying a couple of feet back and when he landed, Travis was able to roll on the ground to lessen the blow. As he stands back up, Travis realizes that he was back where he started.

The young Ursa gives a little smirk to Travis and taunts him with the crushed tree in it's hand, mimicking Travis's fighting style. Travis was just annoyed now. He wasn't annoyed that the Ursa was impersonating him but, what he didn't enjoy was that he should have seen and known that was going to happen. However this Ursa was smarter, way smarter than the others which turned his irritation into curiosity. This monster was able to formulate a plan and is now copying Travis fighting which left him impressed. Travis smiles back at the monster with pure confidence in his eyes, he finally found an entertaining opponent.

Travis closed his eyes again but this time was different. He blasted his aura into his senses, making them more amplified than before. This time he focuses all of it on to the last Ursa and was about to get finish the fight. As he opened his eyes, the color of his eyes transformed from a stormy grey to a violent shade of violet. Despite finding a creature that peaked his interest, he didn't want to spend anymore time at this place. He couldn't fight here anymore.

He didn't waste anytime as he rushes to Ursa again, more determined than last time. The monster saw the situation no different from last time and continues to fling rocks. Instead of dodging, Travis sliced apart the rocks, he was absolutely relentless. The Ursa soon realizes that he was acting different from before and panicked. Things were going to fast for it to comprehend and soon the Ursa's main objective was to retreat. But Travis wasn't going to let this happen as he was directly in front of the Ursa again. In fear, the Ursa picks up the tree trunk and fights with it, clashing with Travis's short sword.

It was able to almost copy Travis's technique move for move and it only saw it once. Although the movement of his strikes was extremely sloppy compared to Travis's, who denied the Ursa's every move with his own. Travis begins to attack from different angles from before, surprising the Ursa enough the it left a major opening for Travis to slice. The area he slitted was the Ursa's tendon in its wrist and makes it drop what remains of the tree trunk.

The creature uncontrollably swings at Travis only to find its enemy passing right through it's attack. Travis was now behind the Ursa, slicing up the back of it's legs and making it fall to its knees with Travis looming over it. The tip of his sword next to the monster's head. Fear swallowed the Ursa as Travis stared vacantly into it's crimson eyes, it didn't want to die here. So as a last ditch effort, the Ursa attempts to chomp a piece out of Travis, hoping that it would be able to devour him and survive. The Ursa thought that the plan was going to work until it's mouth was soon shut closed with the knife piercing it's jaw.

"Sorry," Travis whispers, "I knew you were going to do that."

Travis swiftfully ends the Grimms life with the flick of his wrist, slicing off its head from its body. As the head rolls on the ground, it begins to dissipate into crimson mist as well as its own body and all of the other Ursa's. Travis didn't feel any remorse for killing these creatures. He had heard that Grimm were once the tortured souls of animals so to him, fighting these Ursa was like putting an injured horse out of it's misery. As Travis leaves the battlefield and towards the sandy plain, he looks back at the tree. Behind that tree was a immense flower field with various headstones carved with the same date and same image as the on the tree and his chest. It was an emblem of a monster eating the moon.


	2. Trailer Azure

**Trailer: Azure**

Hikaru didn't look like your average girl, in fact she looked more like a boy. She wore a black biker jacket with jeans the same color as well as fingerless gloves. Although Hikaru had fair skin and lips like a sculptures, her hair was half shaved while the other was a long side swept bangs that was an odd shade of blue which made her look like a "pretty bad boy". Her shirt only enforced that insult because it was a shattered six pointed star that was almost the same color as her hair, it was girly but nevertheless she was still judged as a guy. She didn't mind though, it was what she like to wear and this hairstyle made her feel unique in a way.

Hikaru wanders around the streets of Vacuo, pondering about the mission tomorrow. This would be her team's first mission without an instructor and by the sound of it, seemed very important. She would continued to walk and became more concerned about tomorrow until she bumped into a gang of faunas's, half-human, half-animal people. They looked at her with disgust but would back away fast as soon as they saw her. Hikaru didn't have a gentle face that other girls would have either. For some reason it looked like she was always mad about something and other people would often mistake her for being pissed off even though it was just her face.

"Back off," one finally spoke.

"Yeah," another agreed, "or we'll beat your-"

"Guys we don't have time for this," someone else interrupted, "The boss will have our heads if we're late again."

The pair who almost started a fight were stunned but agreed.

"Your lucky punk," the first one said, pointing at Hikaru bitterly.

"Now let's hurry up," said the one who stopped them, "We can't wait here any longer."

The gang all ran off in a hurry and into a nearby ally, leaving Hikaru astonished that they would leave as fast as they came. While they left, one of them drops a flyer with three red diagonal scratches and a ferocious wolf over them. The logo of the White Fang, the once peaceful political organization that stood for Faunas rights now bent on earning respect for faunas's by any means necessary. The flyer stated that there was a shipment at ten o'clock in the junkyard. There hasn't been any White Fang activity around here in months so why would they start now? Hikaru choose to investigate the event however she couldn't decided the reason why she went. It was either the right thing to do or something to get her mind off from tomorrow.

The address eventually led Hikaru to a worn down warehouse in the back of the yard, maybe the oldest one there. If someone were to look at this building, they would have thought that anything in there was unsalvageable. All the windows were either cracked or broken and covered with dust that made it impossible to see through. A garage door was torn open and the rest were completely demolished. It's white paint was now faded and peeled that made it look older that it already was. Various graffiti layered over the paint, varying from gang signs to hate messages and even graffiti art. But the one that mattered was the logo of the White Fang on the only intact door.

Two guards stood in front, both holding pistols that could transform into swords. Hikaru chucked a rock to the trash can near to the pair that distracted them to check out that area. This gave her the opportunity to sneak in through the garage door since it was open and looked like no one was on the other side. When inside, Hikaru took cover behind one of the boxes and saw White Fang members swarming the building, each doing various types of work. Some were organizing weapons in the crates while others stood watch on the second floor but they all had the same weapon with them like the ones outside. They all wore the same thing attire, black pants with a black hooded shirt, an armored chest piece, and grey masks that resembled a Grimm. To symbolized that they were together, the White Fang logo was branded on their backs.

In the back was a stage with the boss standing in the middle with a mic. He held what looked like a gigantic buzzsaw that was covered with red stains, maybe blood but Hikaru hoped that it was just ketchup. The boss wore a different mask than the others, it had more fangs and markings that the grunts didn't have. He was more bulkier than them as well with a long black cape that covered his chest and had the White Fang logo on his back like the others. There were also scars that ran down his both of his arms, as if he was tortured at one point in his life. Even with his hood over his head, his pointy ears stuck out, revealing dog like ears.

"Hurry up you worthless bags of flesh," He barked, "We have to deliver these weapons to the other hideouts tonight!"

"Yes sir!" They all respond in respect or fear.

Whatever they were doing will become a problem for everyone in Vacuo later down the road, so Hikaru decided to call the police to handle it. She just came here to check out what they were scheming and didn't have time to deal with them herself. When she was about to dial the number, the box behind her suddenly moved and she found a White Fang looking at her surprised. Hikaru was equally shocked as they shared a moment of silence.

"Hey bo-!" He shouted until Hikaru dropkicked him to the ground.

Hikaru sighs and sees the boss stare at her with his eyes a blaze.

"Intruder!" The boss yelled as he swung his buzzsaw, "Get him!"

Again she was called a boy. Although Hikaru didn't care because it was a common thing for her but she did make a mental note of it. While the White Fang members closed in on her, Hikaru took out her disassembled weapon out from her sleeves. It was originally in three part pole with a blade attached to one of them but it easily came together as her black handled naginata, Oumagatoki.

Hikaru steadied her weapon towards the first enemy that charged at her. He attacked her with his sword but was deflected and countered by Hikaru striking upward at his chest. The next enemy was a bit more skilled than the first and was able to stand against her for a bit but was still defeated. One after another, they each fell and hopefully not dead in Hikaru's perspective but the look in her eyes, the stare that was engraved in her face said otherwise. Her face just encouraged them to attack her more because it made them all think that "if you don't get me, I'll get you".

Some of grunts learned from the others mistakes and decided to team up against her. Each one was on different sides, surrounding her and backing her up against a wall of crates. On the second floor, more White Fang members were taking aim at her but couldn't get a proper shot because of their comrades constantly moved in the way. Although Hikaru was trapped, she found a way to defeat them by swinging her Oumagatoki to create some space and with the blunt end, smacked one of them in the face. That one soon fell onto another that gave Hikaru an opportunity to slash them all horizontally across the chest. But after handling the group, more just charged at her.

While fighting, Hikaru noticed that they weren't the most experienced of fighters. Those with swords were striking randomly and blocked on pure luck but still had their defences broken. It didn't seem like any of them were properly trained for battle. The ones with the guns were mostly on the balcony and had unsteady handling, struggling to point and shoot. The grunts were all so weak that couldn't take a hit and were defeated quite easily. It seemed like it was their first time in an actual fight.

It was then she noticed that someone shot a bullet at her but missed and actually hit someone else. The one shot rolled on the ground in pain and clamped the wound, crying and saying that he was about to die even though it was just a graze across his leg. He cried and moaned until Hikaru got annoyed and decided to soccer kicking him in the face, breaking his mask and putting him down for the count.

"Oh my god!" One of them yelled from the balcony, "He got Steve!"

The room was oddly quiet for a bit with most of the White Fang members in shock and awe.

"For Steve!" Another replied taking aim and still shot another White Fang member.

Hikaru chuckled a little but it was almost more of a crackling sound that brought shivers to the ones who heard it. She had to concentrate even more because most of them were starting to chant "for Steve" and attack her relentlessly. The White Fang on the second floor were finally firing, raining bullets from above that were either missing their target or embedding itself into another White Fang lackey. When a bullet got to close for Hikaru to dodge, she blocked it by twirling her Oumagatoki.

This was getting ridiculous, their aim was painfully bad (especially to those getting shot) so Hikaru decided to collapses her naginata, revealing its gun form. Her gun was a pure black assault rifle with a scope to match and just for the moment, was loaded with rubber bullets that won't kill but will still hurt like hell. She pointed her gun at the closest target and shot them down, causing them to fall across the railing. Hikaru aimed for the next as she climbed the crates to the second floor, still taking out grunts along the way. She rolled across the balcony to avoid the bullets and retaliated with her own, aiming for their unarmored areas. Hikaru also fired at the ones on the ground and the other side, taking more of them out.

When Hikaru was done clearing the balcony of White Fang, she looked below and saw a crowd of White Fang members huddled together, all ready to spill her blood. She then jumps off the railing and into the hoard of bullets and blades. Hikaru wouldn't allow them to have the satisfaction of killing her and while in midair, expanded her weapon back into a naginata. She brushed her hand over the bladed end and activated her semblance which coated it with a light-blue aura and that made a slight buzzing noise. Before Hikaru landed, she swings her Oumagatoki over her head and smashes the ground with her blade in the middle of the group. The smash caused a ripple effect in the ground that made it look like it were water and the goons that were around her was blown away by the force, launching them everywhere across the building. A large crevice with a spider-web pattern replaced the group of White Fang and Hikaru stood in the center of it.

Hikaru grew a wide smile on her face for she was proud that she was able to defeat most of them. What Hikaru didn't know, was that her grin was abnormal because her eyes remained the same even with the smile. Her eyes still looked like it was full of malicious intent while her smile just increased that misunderstanding. The grunts that was still able to fight and saw the smile ran straight out of the warehouse.

"He's going to kill us!" They would scream and dart for the door.

"Forget Steve, I have a family!" A White Fang member yelled has he jumped out the window.

The warehouse was now cleared of White Fang members except for the boss. The boss on the still on the stage but something was wrong. He was standing in the same area as he was before, as if he was unfazed by the battle that took place. The atmosphere around him was different as well, it seemed more depressing and full of anguish.

"Those cowards...h-he would have stayed unlike them," He whispered and paused for a moment to look at the one she kicked, "H-he was the best of us...for Steve!"

The leader roared with his buzzsaw raised in the air and jumped towards Hikaru. He landed in front of her and tried to slice her apart but she backed away, dodging the strike. Hikaru was lucky that she reacted so quickly because his weapon hit the floor and made a clean cut through it. The boss wasn't done with his attack as he leaves his weapon to tackle Hikaru onto the floor and was on top of her. His weight was more than Hikaru could handle as she had the wind knocked out of her. When she did, all she could smell was the revolting odor that spewed from the faunas's mouth. Hikaru could see directly into his eyes, they were bloodshot red and burned with hate that was similar to the daunting gaze of a Grimm. He rings his fingers around her neck, his claws dug into her skin and caused droplets of blood to fall.

Hikaru still had her Oumagatoki in her hand and was able to get him off of her by piercing him in the chest. The moment he felt the weapon, he lept backwards and off of Hikaru but was near his buzzsaw. Hikaru's Oumagatoki didn't do much damage to him because he wore armor hidden under his cape. They stood on opposite sides of the warehouse, both with a weapon in hand and prepared for what was to come.

The boss growls and runs towards Hikaru as she raises her weapon defensively, ready to counter his strike with her Oumagatoki. When he struck overhead, Hikaru stepped to the side and used Oumagatoki to parried the buzzsaw. She slashes at him, knocking him back a little but not enough to make him fall. Hikaru tries to pierce him again but with no avail as he deflected the blow and countered it. She would duck under the attack but was kicked aside into the crates. The next thing Hikaru saw was the faunus charging at her, buzzsaw first. She didn't have any room to move out of the way and she couldn't possibly block an attack with that much force. So in a quick second move, Hikaru used her semblance again to coat the Oumagatoki but this time used it on the handle. When the boss made contact with the naginata, he tries to saw through it but was in vain. He didn't let up as he continued to saw through the weapon.

She doesn't know how long her semblance would last against a weapon of this caliber. Hikaru's ability was to coat an object to increase its offensive and defensive properties but she was losing aura fast. Hikaru had to think quickly because when her aura runs out, she'll be ripped in half painfully. The buzzsaw was inching closer towards her as sweat runs down her forehead. Her mouth dried up from the constant adrenaline flowing within her as she yells at the boss and does one final assault.

Hikaru then folded her naginata into an assault rifle once more and was able to shoot the boss in the leg. The boss backed away in pain, dropping his weapon and covering his injured leg. Hikaru's semblance didn't only coat her Oumagatoki but also her ammunition. Rubber bullets would have never been able to make a dent in his armor but now it could break through it, leaving him either severely bruised or with a few broken bones. Hikaru looked over that factor and shot him continuously. She shot him in the kneecap, the shoulder, the chest, and anything else that was open. When she ran out of ammo, Hikaru reloaded and continued the onslaught, making sure he doesn't get a chance to retaliate.

After her last clip, she changed her rifle back into a naginata and utilizing her semblance, Hikaru unleashed a flurry of slashes that demolished him completely and then knocked him into the air. As he fell, Hikaru would smack him right back up again to juggle him for a while. In the final strike, Hikaru concentrated all of the coating onto Oumagatoki's sharp end and sent a vertical shockwave up towards the ceiling, sending the boss right through it. When the boss crashed down, he landed in a contorted position that undoubtedly broke most of his bones. He roared in pain and cursed at Hikaru until she stared at him, hoping he would shut up. Her menacing look worked as it engraves itself into his mind, leaving a trembling impression to him.

"Bast...stupid...boy," Were the last words he utter underneath his breath.

Hikaru creeps towards the broken faunus as a cold sweat rolls down his skin.

"I'm a girl," She corrects him and stomps on his face, knocking him out cold.


	3. Trailer Orange

**Trailer: Orange**

The coliseum boomed as soon as Flamma walked out the gate. The audience was packed with his admirers and fan girls that all had some kind of merchandise of himself on it. Some cosplayed as him and most of the fan girls fainted by the sight. The arena was circular and dirt filled with two gates that stood on opposite ends of each other. Broken columns surrounded a gigantic stone platform that was in the center. On it was Flamma's personal quote, "I am the best. No one else is any better. Maybe there as good but it's still a tie for the best".

He held his helmet along his waist as his other arm was raised in the air, full of pride. Flamma's hair was a combed back flat top with a fade and in his words "perfect". His arms were layered with thick wrappings and his left shoulder had a scaled metal guard. A knee pad on his right and shin guards on both legs completed his metal armor. Along his waist was a big leather belt that covered his abdominals with a red cloth, that had a simple gold design, tucked under it. On the belt was his family's crest, a rising sun, which was well polished and shined brightly. His belt was also a holster for his twin barrettes, Sol Invictus. When Flamma arrived to the stone slab and stands on top of it, he raises his helmet to the crowd.

"Yes I am here!" Flamma yelled, "Your days of worry are over for I have finally arrived Shade Academy!"

The audience roared even louder after he spoke.

"Flamma! Flamma! Flamma!" They chanted continuously.

"We love you Flamma!" Fan girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

In response, Flamma tossed his helmet at the hoard of girls who all fought for it.

"Bring in the challengers!" Flamma announced, egging the people in the crowd to chant louder.

The gates on the other end of the coliseum slowly opened as a group of robots marched into the battle ground and around the columns. The robots were the out of date models that were once used to guard the kingdom, the Atlesian Knight-130 otherwise known as the AK-130. The AK-130 were metalic grey in color with a humanoid body. Red highlights covered certain parts of the body but mostly the face and chest. The machines took a fist fighting stance and transformed their hands into large curved, wrist-mounted blades.

"Is this all you got!" Flamma taunted the AK-130, "Start the countdown!"

"Three!" The crowd shouted.

Flamma takes out his Sol Invictus and cocks the barrettes.

"Two!"

He takes aim at the two farthest robots.

"One!"

Flamma starts the battle with head shots, destroying multiple machines. The audience stood up and watched him in awe as the AK-130 storm at him. The only shot Flamma wanted to make was a headshot and nothing else. He wanted to make this a good show for his fans. AK-130's began to drop left and right with gaping holes in their head as their bodies were trampled by the rest. Some robots jumped in the air towards Flamma only to have their heads full of lead. The robots soon completely encircled Flamma, trapping him inside the fray but this what he wanted. When he was out of ammo and a AK-130's was charging at him, Flamma transforms his twin barrettes into spiked gloves, cestus's that armored his hands. Flamma smiles as he punches a hole right through the robot, tearing its insides apart. He grabbed another and started to use it as a blunt weapon to destroy the others. The robot was easy for him to throw around for him because his semblance, super-strength, made the machine weight like a feather to him.

With every strike, bits and pieces of the robot would break off and Flamma continued to use it as a weapon until all that was left was its leg. With it, Flamma rammed it right through another robot's chest and ripped its arms off.

"Back to punching again," Flamma smiled, clashing his fists together.

The machines were relentless but Flamma didn't give up as he ripped them apart one by one. He made sure that none of the blades touched him as he blocked the attacks and crushed their heads. Things only became more difficult for him as some of the robots transformed their hands again but into revolving gatling guns. When they fired, Flamma grabbed some of the nearby dead robots and used them as a shield, standing his ground.

Then AK-130 crawling on the floor, with it's right arm drilled to the ground, the machine grabbed Flamma's leg and ensuring that he couldn't escape. Flamma stomped on the machine but it's grip only got tighter. With his attention now at the robot holding him down, the other AK-130's started to pile on to Flamma. The weight just doubled on and on as each of them were hundreds of pounds. Flamma falls to his knees as more AK-130's jump on him, making sure he was completely immobilized. In the little openings, Flamma looked at the audience and saw that they were all stunned that their hero would go out like this.

"Time for the big finale," Flamma whispered as he uses his semblance again.

Flamma soons regains his footing one by one and stands up again, throwing all the robots off of him, flexing his muscles. In his eyes, the crowd was amazed by his pure "awesomeness". He made quick work with the robot holding him down as he stomps on his head, making sure it was permanently demolished. Then he gets into his fighting stance and continues the fight without mercy.

The AK-130's tried to shoot his down but he threw other robots at them before they could fire. Metal shrapnel flies in the air as gunpowder smoke filled the arena and crowd loved every second of Flamma's brutality. They couldn't get enough of it as their voices echoed through the coliseum. Flamma looked at the audience one more time and saw that his teammates all wore his merchandise.

"Why am I the leader?" she said, "Flamma is way more qualified and hot!"

"I wish I was like Flamma," another spoke.

"I want to be with Flamma even though I am a boy and not a girl," the last one said awkwardly.

This made Flamma grin even more as he flew a robot across the arena. He grabbed a AK-130's head and continually slammed it into the ground until nothing was left. His Sol Invictus was doing its job as it tore through their metal skin with ease. Flamma was persistent with his attacks, making sure that not even a scrap of these machines were reusable. While destroying the robots near him, Flamma didn't see that across from him were the last handful of AK-130 positioned with their guns at him and fired. Bullets screeched passed Flamma as he ducked for cover behind the stone platform. The rounds were able to chip the rock but not enough to break through it. Again he was pinned down but wasn't done.

With the last bits of his aura, Flamma powered his semblance even more as he lifts the platform and uses it as a shield. He was ready for the finishing move. Flamma transferred his aura to is legs and leaped in the air with the platform up high. The audience were speechless and stared to Flamma amazed that we as flying. He first threw the stone down on the robots and started to "fall in style".

"FLAMMA'S SUPER MEGA SEXY STONE SMASH!" he yelled, landing on the stone and ultimately created a large crater full of stone pieces and robot parts.

Everyone applauded Flamma for his performance in the battle as he does his numerous poses, showing his "grace". They all chanted his name, some of them even cried from his victory. The gates suddenly exploded out fangirls who all rushed at Flamma and swarmed the arena. The girls spewed out affection that overflowed Flamma like he was a god.

A blimp flew over the stadium with a screen attached to it. On the screen was the headmaster of Shade Academy with a microphone.

"Flamma!" The headmaster yelled in tears, "You are too great for for us and I was wrong about not putting you as leader of your team. For my mistake and you're super, amazing, awesomeness, I make you the leader of every student of Shade Academy!"

The crowd cheered and wholefully accepted that notion. Flamma was then thrown in the air like a hero. This was the best day ever for him as he finally was where he wanted to be, in the middle of everyone's lives. But as he was falling, Flamma landed on the cool hard ground.

Flamma woke up on the floor in his Pyrrha Nikos pajamas. His eyes were alert and ready for today. His body ached from the short fall but he was smiling.

"Best dream ever," He chuckled and looked at his calendar, "Today is my time to shine."


	4. Trailer Sunglow

**Trailer: Sunglow**

"Are we there yet?" The passenger groaned with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"We just left the city a few hours ago," The driver responded.

"But are we there yet?" The passenger complained again.

"It's going to take us a few days to get to our destination," The driver answered annoyed.

"But why are we going there?" He said as he chugged down the rest of his drink.

"Because shut up," The driver replied angrily as he snatchs the bottle and throws it out of the window, "You're drunk, go to sleep."

The passenger squinted his eyes at the driver, tipsy from all the drinks he had that night.

"Well suck for you that I finish that bottle," He slurred and pulled out another drink from his pocket, taking a good swing at it.

The desert night was surprisingly cool for the driver. This was his first time driving this late at night, he didn't know that the desert could change this much and get this cold however the truck he drove was the same. He was driving the same eighteen wheeler with a big red shipping container in back but he didn't want to know what was in it. The driver could tell when the cargo wasn't any good. Especially when the cargo needed an escort of some group of guys he would never want to go against. His truck was surrounded with cars and motorcycles that blended well in the dark but kept their distance which didn't make him feel any better. Despite feeling uneased by the cargo and the escort, this as his company's first time with these customers and he wanted to leave a good impression.

The driver was starting to get dreary eyed and bobbed his head up and down. It didn't help that his colleague was passed out, hugging his half drunk bottle and slobbering saliva on the window. He needed to focus, so he looked at the stars in hoping that it'll keep him up. That's when he saw a red light arcing across the sky, he thought that it as a shooting star until it disappeared near the car in front of him. Suddenly the car flew into the air, leaving a bed of smoke and fire in the area it once was. The driver immediately stopped, a few feet away from the flames. His drunken colleague jumped in his seat, spilling what he had left in his bottle and stared at the dancing fire in front of him.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, fully alert with drool hanging from his mouth.

Then the trucks CB radio went off.

"We have a huntsmen," He shouted over the static, "Turn the truck around no-"

They weren't able to hear that last part because of an explosion behind them. The driver looked in his rear view mirrors to find another wall of flames covering the road behind them.

"God damn it!" The passenger shouted and pulled out his gun, "Stay here with the cargo!"

"Whats going on?" The driver demanded to know, "Why is there a huntsman? What's in the container?"

"Shut up and stay here!" The passenger shouted as he ran out the truck.

"What the fuck is going on!" The driver yelled at the top of his lungs.

In his mirrors he was able to see even more cars being detonated, the one with the mounted weapon were the first to go. The escorts quickly left their cars and took cover in the nearby rocks. Then the driver heard on the radio that there were multiple hunters surrounding them. The shots from every direction was probably the reason why they said that but they were all so silent and far away that it must be a bunch of snipers. However, the only things that were shot were arrows, dust filled ones. The dust arrows so far were either filled with fire to block off their path or electric, paralyzing those who ever struck by it.

The driver was immobilized in his seat, the only things he heard was the explosions outside and the constant cries and screams of those in the crossfire. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't apart of this so maybe the hunters will spare him. But what if they're not hunters and the second he steps out he'll get paralyzed like the rest of them or worse. He just didn't want to think about it and told himself to leave now but his body wasn't listening to him, it refused to move. Suddenly one of the escorts banged on his door, bloody and burn from the fight.

"What are you doing here? Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled before getting shot by a paralyzing arrow.

The driver's body listened to that command and reversed the truck, almost hitting some of the remaining escorts behind him. He drove away from the battlefield as fast as he could but the arrows just kepted out coming at him, flurry of arrows rained down at him at all directions. His windows were broken into but luckily he wasn't hit and the tires were popped one by one but the driver drove anyways, he desired to escape the area. Suddenly another arc of light that landed into front of his truck, this time a light blue one but he noticed the light to late and he couldn't avoid it.

"Oh shit!" He yelled and braced himself for what's to come.

When the truck went over the light, a gigantic glacier appeared trapping the truck and it's cargo in it's place. The driver's airbag almost suffocated him but he was grateful that it protected him from the impact at least. He was surprised that he didn't explode and was incredibly relieved. The driver's door was blocked by the ice but he was able to crawl out of the window and slide down the glacier, leaving the truck. The gunfire and sounds in the distance was gone, meaning that it was over or he far away from it.

"I survived!" He cheered smiling, staring at the night sky with misty eyes.

Then he was shot by a paralyzing arrow, knocking him out on the road.

A young girl walked towards the frozen truck with her long dirty blond hair nearly dragging on the floor. She wore black knee sock with her cream yellow dress and a red neck ribbon to match. Her freckled face and bright blue eyes wondered around the area, searching for anything abnormal.

"Travis's semblance would be really helpful right now but it looks like no ones here."

"Karina do you copy?"

"I'm here, I'm here," Karina answered into her headset.

"Your suppose to say copy."

"And paste," She snickered.

Her headset went silent for a moment.

"Alright I copy," She sighed.

"Good," The person spoke obviously frustrated. "How did the mission go? Where is the driver? Is the the cargo secured?"

"The mission was fine, the driver is taking a dirt nap, and the cargo is in a glacier." She said it like it was a common thing.

Again her headset was quiet.

"Copy?" Karina said confused.

The person groaned.

"Is the mission done?"

"Mission is accomplished!" Karina stated proudly.

"Good...Are you prepared for next mission?" The person asked but their voice was different, more concerned.

"Yeah," Karina replied but her tone was more calm, "My team will be with me this time."

Then she opened to cargo doors revealing faunus prisoners, men, women, and some children. They all gazed at Karina with fear. Even though she was a teenage girl, her gigantic crossbow strapped to her back unsettled them. She smiled at group and threw her weapon aside.

"Your free," She announced and moved to the side.


	5. KGHT Chapter 1

**KGHT Volume 1**

Chapter 1: Mission Day

Travis rested under the shade of a tree, hiding from the blazing beams of the sun. He was waiting for his teammates to arrive however it was almost noon and he's been here since nine. He would have taken a nap and rested some more if it wasn't for the heat but a slight breeze would come and go to help cool him down. His attire was good for this type of weather, a pair of cargo shorts and a violet shirt to match. He also wore a black vest that had his emblem on it, a monster eating the moon.

Travis lived in Vacuo, one of the four kingdom of Remnant, and is currently attending Shade Academy to become a huntsman. One of the current steps he had to take to become one was the mission he was assigned with his team. They haven't been given any information on it yet but from the way they were told, it sounded important. The mission was going to start whenever they wanted today and all of them agreed to meet up seven but that wasn't not possible anymore.

"Where are they?" He said, letting the question linger in the air.

That's when a fair skinned person stood over Travis, looking at him with their hair dangling down.

"Hikaru!" Travis said smiling and got up.

Hikaru was a tomboy kind of girl. Her attire was a black jacket, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. The only splash of color on her was her shirt, which had a shattered star on it, and her hair that were oddly the same color, a light blue shade. One side of Hikaru's head was shaved with the other, a long side swept bangs hairstyle. Hikaru's expression was the same was always, a mix of anger and somehow an emotionless glare.

"Where have you been?" Travis asked still grinning.

Hikaru avoided his gaze and didn't say a word.

"Sorry," Travis apologized as soon as she looked away, "Forgot that you don't like me."

Hikaru quickly whipped her head back at Travis, wide eyed and shocked with the same glare she was known for.

"S-sorry?" He muttered, backing away slowly.

Just before Hikaru was about to say something a honk interrupted her, breaking the tension between the two. When they looked at the honked car both of the other teammates, Karina and Flamma, were in it. For some reason Karina was shouting at Flamma and was winding her arm back to punch him. Travis sighed in relief that they came here before Hikaru could chew him out and Hikaru looked at the ground, looking defeated.

"Hey guy!" Travis shouted waving at them and going towards them with Hikaru following.

"Hi Travis" Karina was the first to respond, getting out of the car with Flamma coming as well, "Sorry we're late, Flamma here had to...you know."

"Make sure I'm presentable for the mission," Flamma gave a thumbs up to the group, "Gotta look good for the ladies I'm about to meet."

Karina was the leader of the team and was more like an elder sister than a friend to them. The cream yellow dress she wore matched well with the black knee socks and red ribbon around her neck. Her dirty blond hair almost dragged on the floor as she approached the pair.

Flamma was close behind as he was fixing his leather belt that covered his stomach. On the belt was a rising sun, his family's proud emblem, that looked good with the light armor he wore on his limbs. Then he pulled out a comb to brush his "stellar" combed back flat top hair.

"You mean me and Hikaru," Karina replied.

"No no no" Flamma corrected himself, "You're like a sister to me and Hikaru is a guy. You know it's insulting to a man when you call them a girl."

Travis chuckled at the comment while Hikaru ignored it but Karina facepalms and was about to lecture Flamma before Travis intervened.

"Karina, you know he'll never get it."

"Get what?" Flamma asked confused.

"Nothing," Karina sighed, "Let's just get to the mission."

"But first look at my car!" Flamma announced abruptly and points at the car.

His car was a dark brown jeep with all terrain wheels that looked big enough to carry the four and more people if needed. Two hooks extended upward in the front and an extra wheel covered the back. It looked brand new, it was well polished and didn't have a smudge of anything on it.

"Not my first choice of color," Flamma bragged, "but my parents bought me this in celebration of my first mission without a huntsman."

"Our first mission," Travis coughed.

"Our first mission without a huntsman, thank you Travis." Flamma repeated and jumped onto the roof of the car, "I call it the Puma!"

Flamma was striking a pose when he said it which made the people around them stare at the group. His team was speechless for a second but this was usual, Flamma was very animated person. He's was always very showy to everyone around him and was one of the most prideful people they have ever known.

"It looks like a warthog," Travis said, breaking the silence.

"A what?" Flamma said looked down at him again confused.

"You know a warthog, a big pig. The hooks are it's tusks and its color is well like a warthog."

"What are you talking about," Flamma said surprised.

"Yeah I can see that more than a puma." Karina agreed.

"It's a Puma not a warthog," Flamma exclaimed, "Hikaru, what do you think my car looks like?"

Hikaru remained silent but she did point at Travis. Flamma's jaw drops as he couldn't believe Hikaru agreed with Travis. Travis was also surprised to see her reaction but was happy she did.

"Yay, Hikaru I guess you like me after all," Travis smiled again, holding his hand up, "High five?"

In response, Hikaru turned completely away from Travis crossing her arms.

"As expected," Travis sighed but still had his grin as he high-fived himself.

"Moving on," Karina clapped her hands together to catch her team's attention, she then pulls out a small notebook with a list and a couple of filled in check boxes on it, "I have all our food, water, and medicine for the trip in the car, courtesy of the school, check. I got the letter for the mission and the package that goes with it in my bag, check. Now is there anything else you guys want to do before we begin?"

"Nah," Flamma was the first to reply, "Let's just get started already!"

"Not until everyone is ready," Karina commented.

Hikaru shakes her head no.

"Travis, do you need to do anything?" She asked.

Travis thought about it for a moment but then looked at the weapon strapped to his waist and he remembered why he wanted to become a huntsman.

"Nope," He replied.

"Good, cause I skipped breakfast," Karina exclaimed.

* * *

Unlike the rest of her team, who were completely ready to go, Karina wanted to go get some lunch before reading the mission statement and would do it at the restaurant. It wasn't that far so they wanted to walk there however Flamma was persistent on take his car and refused to change his mind until Hikaru's glare made him reconsider. The girls walked behind the boys, hoping to gaining some distance between them before they can talk.

"You know he isn't listening to us," Karina spoke, "He's hasn't activated his semblance yet so stop worrying."

Hikaru still didn't reply, staring at Travis and his smile.

"Then I'll just tell him that you-"

"NO!" Hikaru finally spoke, whipping her head at Karina.

"At last she talks," Karina said, "Now tell me what happened with the two of you earlier."

Hikaru was silent for a moment, trying to fix her words together before she could speak.

"I...I was about talk to him..before you honked the car," Hikaru said.

"Sorry about that, Flamma's fault," Karina apologized, "How long were you guys waiting?"

"He's was there...before I was and I got there...at ten."

"And what else happened?" Karina asked, desperately wanting to know.

"I waited for you guys...to come before meeting up with him...And when I did you guys honked."

Karina looked at Hikaru, a little speechless from her answer.

"So you waited for us for a couple of hours so that you don't have to be alone with him."

Hikaru rapidly shook her head, her expression changing to a more embarrassing on. Karina sighed and looked at Hikaru, looking a little disappointed.

"He also said that...I hate him," Hikaru added on, "But I don't."

"I know you don't," Karina said wholeheartedly, "But you have to tell him how you truly feel about him."

Hikaru's face turned cherry red instantly after Karina's last words.

"You may not be ready to but you can," Karina said, reassuring Hikaru that she shouldn't give up, "I believe you can."

"Thanks," Hikaru said gratefully, this time she had a gentle smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey Travis," Flamma nudged, "You ready for today?"

"Yeah," Travis replied, "I was the first one here."

"Sorry about that," Flamma said, fixing his hair again, "But I already told you why I had to do this."

"No problem, I know you're really hyped for today."

"Why shouldn't I? The teachers and the principle are all putted their trust in me."

"Us," Travis corrected him again.

"Trust in us is what I meant to say."

"And you wanted to fight in the Vytal Tournament," Travis commented.

"I did, I did." Flamma admitted, "But to have the faith of the entire school for this mission is just...it's really pumping me up yea know."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Well are you pumped? Your family must be real proud of you."

Travis was silent for a moment, grasping his weapon.

"They sure would be," Travis answered smiling at his friend.

* * *

The restaurant they went to go to was a run of the mill noodle house called "A Simple Wok". It was owned by an old shopkeeper but he lived some other city and was probably at the festival. However their server wore the same outfit as his boss, a green colored shirt with a red apron and grey pants. They were the only ones in there except for a pair sitting at the table across the room from them. The pair were one masked guy and a cyan hair colored girl. Travis had an uneasy feeling about them but it seemed like they weren't a problem at the moment. Once they finished their meal of gigantic noodle bowls, Karina took out a square package and the letter from the principle out of her bag.

"This package came with the letter," She pointed out, "Are you ready? This is it."

Her teammates obviously agreed instantaneously, they couldn't wait for the anticipation.

"Hello," Karina read, "Your team is about to embark on a long and dangerous mission that we the staff believe you are prepared for-"

"The principal thinks we're ready," Flamma squealed with a wide grin but shut up once Hikaru looked at him.

"Remember," She continued, "this is just another stepping stone on your journey to become a huntsman, a protector of our world. Now your is mission is to deliver the package, that came with this letter, to the City Vale just east from Vacuo. You would have to travel by land because of the recent increase of robberies on the boats and planes. You also may take a vehicle with you on your journey. Team leader Karina Aube and her teammates Flamma Giorno, Hikaru Yosuzume, and Travis Gabi, you four make up team KGHT and we the staff, as huntsman, wish you all the best of luck."

"It's a road trip," Travis explained, "He said that we can take a vehicle, Flamma's car, and go to drive to Vale. It's a simple point A to point B assignment, a.k.a a road trip."

The smile on Flamma's face soon disappeared as he puts his hands over his face.

"You mean we're basically playing mailman," He cried, "I could have fought in the tournament instead of this. The whole world could have watched me fight."

"Don't worry Flamma," Karina reassured him, "I'm sure this mission is way more important than the festival. Just think of it as an escort mission where the escort is this small thing."

"I guess so," Flamma sniffled.

"Hey," Travis said, catching Flamma's attention, "If we're going to Vale then Pyrrha's going to be there fighting."

"Oh yeah!" Flamma yelled, "I can see Miss Nikos in battle!"

"Miss Nikos?" Hikaru whispered, confused about his reaction.

"Flamma's a huge fan of hers," Travis answered, "She's his dream girl I suppose."

Suddenly Flamma slams his hands on the table and stares at Travis.

"Miss Nikos is not my dream girl," He corrected his teammate, "I don't have a chance with her even if I tried. I'm sure her boyfriend is just a strong as she is and is totally amazing in battle. But I am her biggest fan at Shade! I'm bringing a couple of boxes of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes for the trip."

"That's nice," Karina replied as she gave an awkward smile.

Then Flamma started a speech on how he's Pyrrha's biggest fan and the many stuff she's accomplished as well as how great his idol is. Karina was forced listened to his words but Hikaru ignored the talk as much as she could and quietly took a sip of her water. That's when she almost spit out her drink as she noticed Travis looking her.

"It's good that you talked," Travis mentioned from earlier, "I thought you were going to be a mute for the whole trip."

Hikaru slowly puts back the water back on the table and takes a second to utter a word. The words were stuck in her throat as her heart beaten like a drum.

"I wasn't...going to be quiet," Hikaru responded nervously but there wasn't any emotions in her voice, "I was thinking about...the mission."

"Okay," Travis said and gave a faint smile, "What about earlier?"

"That...it was nothing," Hikaru responded. She wanted to say more to him but Flamma was still blabbing his mouth and at the corner of her eye, Hikaru saw Karina looking at her.

"Well," Travis tensely said, "I don't know why you have a problem with me but I hope we can patch things up on the mission."

Hikaru turned away from Travis, placing her hand on her head. She had a small smile on her face and was blushing a bit.

"Sure," She said monotoned.

"Great," Travis grinned.

Once Flamma concluded his speech, they were finally able to leave and on their way back to his car. Flamma left the restaurant with a new ambition for the mission while Karina regretted that she listened to him. She read mostly everything to team except for the last paragraph that was meant for her personally.

It was from her father, a former huntsman and is currently an officer of the Vytal police department. The message gave more information about the mission and why it was crucial for Remnant yet still didn't explain what it was inside except that they weren't suppose to open it. However one thing her father mentioned stuck out from the rest. He warned her that they might run into enemies that are more than Grimm, something even more dangerous. Her father wasn't a man who can be easily startle but the words he wrote concerned her. Karina could have only thought of one group that could frighten her father this much, the faunus traffickers.

The Vytal police and government have been searching for these criminals for months but still had no luck in discovering who they were. They have contained the trafficking in Vytal and kept a very good job with keeping it a secret but neither sides knew anything about criminals. The only data they have on them is when and where the shipments were going to happen, some that worked on herself. She didn't know why they would ever want to steal the package so she had to be extra cautious in this mission. She decided to tell her team about the the group when the time comes and if that danger would attack them, Karina knew that her teammates would help her up when it comes.

"Here we are, the Puma!" Flamma declared when they arrived at his car.

"Still looks like a warthog," Travis stated.

"Puma, it's called the Puma" Flamma corrected.

Suddenly Travis noticed a rather tall girl approaching them. She looked around seven feet tall, wearing ragged clothing that were faded in color and a black choker necklace with a strange jewel on it, an eye maybe. The girl didn't have any shoes on but her feet was covered with bandages as well as various parts of her body. Her cat ears stuck out from bob hair that was white with black stripes colored, indicating that she was some type of faunus. She directly walked up to Flamma, towering over him like he was a child.

"Are you strong?" She asked him.

Flamma looked at her in disbelief. Of course he was strong, his main strategy in battle was to overpower the enemy with his semblance.

"Yeah, I'm strong," Flamma boasted, "I'm the strongest on my team."

"He's not lying," Karina commented, she knew that it was just him talking about himself, "He is the strongest."

"Good," She replied calmly but then grabbed his crotch and squeezed tight, "Although this is too small for me."

Flamma's face said it all, he was in pure agony and would have screamed if the pain didn't shrivel up his words. Travis instantly stared at the scene in horror as he covers up. The girls were also shocked as they both jerked back.

"Please let go," Flamma whimpered.

"Fine," She said disappointed as Flamma falls to the ground but then looked at Travis, "How about you?"

Her eyes were stilted like a cat as she charged at him, aiming for his groin. Hikaru was the first to react as she throws the girl flat on the floor. Then when Hikaru was about to stomp on the girl's face, the faunus rolls away from the attack and standing up.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked extremely concerned although her voice was very stern, "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I could have handled her myself," Travis replied as he showed her the knife in his hand.

"You!" The faunus growled at Hikaru, "No one has ever thrown me down before!"

Hikaru immediately took out her folded weapon that was in her jacket sleeves, her naginata Oumagatoki. Travis also prepared for battle as he already had his knife out behind his comrade. Karina checked on Flamma who was still in tears.

"I...I don't think I can have kids anymore," Flamma sniffled.

"I think you'll be fine," Karina said and drags him to the side away from the battle.

Travis activated his semblance and Hikaru was ready to attack until the faunus squealed with joy and jumped up and down. The team was all stunned to her apparent joy that they let their guard down.

"My name is Amazon!" The faunus stated, "And you will make a fine husband for me."

"What?" Hikaru said confused.

"I am a transfer from Mistral, here to find a proper suitor," Amazon pounded her chest, "You are a very pretty man. With my strength and your looks our children will be glorious!"

Travis bursted into laughter and puts his knife away.

"Travis is she serious?" Karina questioned confused.

"Yeah," Travis chuckled, "She's completely serious."

"So she's...not attacking us?" Hikaru also asked.

"Nope but she might attack you."

Amazon then pounces at Hikaru who threw her on the floor again.

"Amazing you were able to do it again," Amazon spoke in awe, "You will be mine."

Hikaru didn't know what to say to the faunus but she did put her weapon away, trusting Travis that she won't be killed.

"Amazon!" A voice suddenly shouted, "Come back here!"

Amazon whipped her head at the area the voice of coming from and turns back to Hikaru with a smile.

"We will meet again beloved," Amazon blow a kiss at Hikaru and runs away from the voice.

"That was...surreal," Hikaru uttered.

"Yeah it was," Karina replied helping Flamma on to his feet.

"Are you alright dude?" Travis asked, "That looked like it really hurt, a lot."

"It did," Flamma answered, "But she better watch her back the next I see her-"

Flamma was then distracted by a dog relieving itself on his car. The dog was a small black pug with a dead right eye and seemed very happy that he was peeing on the vehicle.

"Hey!" Flamma yelled, "Get away from my car!"

The dog didn't react to Flamma's call and continued to pee until it was done.

"Stupid mutt," Flamma grumbled as he chased the dog away after it was done.

The pug ran into the crowd of people and Flamma was about to hunt down that dog until Travis stopped him.

"You know you can't catch that dog," Travis said, "and besides what are you going to when you get it?"

Flamma to a deep breath and calmed down.

"Can we please just leave," Flamma sighed in discomfort, "first the crazy faunus and then this. I just want to leave Vacuo now."

"I thought that dog was pretty cute," Karina commented, "But yeah we can leave since we're all ready."

Hikaru agreed and got inside the car with everyone else following her.


	6. KGHT Chapter 2

**KGHT Volume 1**

Chapter 2: The Girdled

"Bye Vacuo!" Travis waved at the city behind him.

The team was already a miles away from the city and Travis was still saying goodbye. He sat in back with Hikaru and her not glaring at him for once. Karina was in shotgun like before, even though Travis called dibs on it before her, and next to Flamma who was driving. Travis stuck his head out of the window, looking at how Vacuo became smaller and smaller the farther they went. Hikaru seemed quiet and serene but she was very fidgety with her legs and fingers from being next to Travis. Karina had her scroll out with a map on it, telling Flamma where to go.

"Don't worry," Karina responded, "We'll be back in no time."

"How long are we going to be gone?" Travis asked.

"It depends," she replied, "If everything goes smoothly then we should get there at the end of the tournament."

"And see ," Flamma commented.

"But," Karina continued, "if we hit any trouble like the Grimm that would be a problem."

"I think...you jinxed it," Hikaru pointed out, "The left...that sand cloud."

The rest of the group then all looked at the small sand storm coming towards them, fully alert.

"Travis!" Karina called.

"Already on it," He replied, activating his semblance.

His semblance were enhanced senses and with his eyesight Travis was able to see a monsterous black scaled lizard, about a size of a tall building from his presence but was most likely way bigger than that, in front of the small cloud. It crawled on all fours and slithered its stomach on the sand that it looked like it was dragging it. The red markings all over on its white bony exoskeleton that made it standout from the body because it looked like it was painted on by some sadistic artist. The exoskeleton was nearly covered every inch of it's body and was more spiked than most Grimm. Its red beady eyes glared directly at them and was ready to devourer everyone in the car.

"It's a Lizzy," Travis told his team.

"A what?" Flamma said confused.

"A Girdled," Travis corrected himself, "I call them Lizzy's for short."

"What are its weak spots?" Karina asked while getting her weapon out.

"You can't hit it's armor it's to hard," Travis said knowing from experience, "You have to get it's underbelly but that's basically on the ground."

"How...do you...know all this?" Hikaru questioned Travis.

Right before Travis could say a word Flamma interrupted him.

"Do I stop?"

"No!" Karina quickly responded, "Just drive into those rocks over there."

Karina pointed at a the canyon ahead that had a narrow entrance and began to give orders.

"Travis you keep watch for any more Grimm that could attack us and get some explosives ready just incase."

"Got it," Travis said as prepared his weapon.

"Hikaru can you coat the car if that thing or anything else gets close?"

"Yeah," Hikaru replied, "It'll be...tough but I...can do it."

"Good, I'm going to cover us," Karina said as she climbed on top of the roof.

Karina settled up her weapon, Uprising, a huge crossbow with blades for it's arms pointed at the Grimm. The surging winds made it nearly impossible for Karina to get a proper shot at the creature so she had to used her semblance as well. Her ability was to warp small things from one place to another, perfect for her sniper fighting style. All she needed was to see her target and pull the trigger. Karina then shot a few plain arrows at the Girdled eyes to test its reaction. The Grimm rolled to the side to dodge all of the arrows and kept charging at the car. It was good at avoiding the attacks which meant that it was pretty old, more experienced. Karina then switched her arrows to dust filled ones and starting shooting again. Dust was a source of energy in Remnant that harbored the natural elements of the world spanning the use to cooking, teaching, development of technology and in this situation combat.

The Girdled stampeded the ground fast and every step got louder as it got closer. However the closer the Grimm was to the car, was the easier for Karina to make a shot. Her heart pounded as she stared at her Grimm through her scope. What she saw was a monster who she was ready to kill everyone in the car and what the Grimm saw was it's lunch. The dust arrows landed on the Girdled perfectly, setting off explosions of ice and fire on the monster but they didn't do much if any damage. The Girdles armor was just too thick for the arrows and it shrugged off each attack like it was nothing. Karina had to find a way to get its underbelly soon or it'll be too late and they'll all die.

While shooting, Karina investigated the monster for any weak points that it might have. The obvious places to shoot where it's joints were but even that was over protected. That's when she noticed that the arrows that landed on the Grimms sides actually did some damage and began to aim there. It's sides weren't as armored as much as the rest of it's body is what she concluded and is another weak point besides the stomach. The shots with the exploding arrow worked the most as the Girdled nearly lost it's footing. Karina was happy that it worked and bombarded the monster with exploding arrows at both sides until it finally toppled over to it's side, exposing its stomach. To ensure it didn't get up or recover at all, Karina fired a round of ice arrows. The ice arrows grew into a glacier and encasing the monster completely.

"Did it," Karina said proudly and relieved.

"Karina!" Travis yelled out, "Get inside it's getting ready to roll!"

"What?"

The Girdled then easily broke out of its frozen prison, throwing all of the ice off of him like it was nothing. After breaking out of its frozen prison it bit its tail and curled into a spiked sphere.

"What's it doing!" Flamma yelled, as he saw the Grimm through his mirrors.

"It's starting to roll," Travis answered.

"And what does that mean?" Karina asked, getting inside the car.

"It means Flamma drive faster!"

Then the Girdled started rolling like a boulder towards the car. The Grimm's ball form was extremely faster than it's former shape and in no time was behind them, chasing the car down. The Girdled completely demolished the road behind it as its spikes dug into the road and flinged it everywhere. Chunks of the road almost landed on the car if it wasn't for Travis instructing Flamma where to maneuver. However some of the asphalt did land on the roof but Hikaru coated it with her semblance, protecting it completely.

"What do we do now?" Flamma demanded to know.

"Just keep driving to the canyon!" Karina shouted sitting on the car door, still firing arrows at the Grimm from inside the car, "Travis get ready to set the bombs on the rocks!"

"Got it," Travis replied as he readied even more of his explosives.

The Girdled was so close to them that Travis could swear the Grimm was right next to him. He could feel it's breath behind his neck, it's heavy breathing suffocating the air around him. This wasn't Travis's first encounter with a Girdled. In fact this on wasn't the biggest he's ever seen but it was still just as dangerous. Karina's instructions were right on the mark on how to defeat or at least escape it. The rocks they were heading towards were too narrow for the Girdled's gigantic body and it would be difficult for it to pass through.

"What's it...doing now?" Hikaru asked as she saw that the Girdled was slowing down.

"It wants to run us over," Travis replied but realized what it was about to do.

Suddenly the Grimm leaped in the air and was going to land directly on the car. Travis's heart pounded as he viewed everything around and because of his semblance, he was able to see everything as if it was in slow motion. He was the first to react as he instantly slammed Flamma's leg down on the peddle, accelerating the car. The sudden jerk made Hikaru bang her head back on the car door, knocking her unconscious. Karina was still sitting on the door when the car sped up and would have fallen out onto the road if Travis didn't grab onto her leg with his other hand. The team narrowly escaped from the Girdled's landing but now they were trying to outrun the shock wave of the impact. The wind in back of them wasn't that far behind and eventually swallow them whole. The car was engulfed in dirt and sand making it nearly impossible to see through. They were practically in a mini sandstorm but the canyon walls were just straight ahead so they could still get to it.

"Crap!" Travis yelled, trying to pull Karina back into the car.

"We're almost there," Flamma told him, "just a little longer!"

The Girdled soon got up and pursued the car again with Karina still trying to get back in. She was practically dangling outside and would have been road kill it if wasn't for Travis still helping her in the car. Uprising was luckily strapped along her body so she didn't have to worry about losing it however it did weigh her down so it was difficult for her to get up to the door. She was practically tasting the sand and dirt mixed with the car fumes as she was hanging outside. When Karina finally got back inside the car, she was covered in sand and tried to catch her breath from that near death experience. She's been almost killed plenty of times before but it's a feeling that she'll never get use to.

"T-thank you," Karina said to both of them, coughing out sand dust, "That's one hell of a grip you have their Travis."

Karina rubbed her ankle where Travis grabbed that was already swollen.

"Yeah, you get that from climbing rocks for nearly five years," Travis replied with his explosive launcher ready to fire, "Karina I need you to check up on Hikaru."

"What happened to her?" She questioned and then saw Travis opening his window, "Where are you going?"

"You mean 'him' not her," Flamma commented, still driving towards the canyon.

"Doing my part of the plan," Travis replied as he climbed out the window and onto the roof. As soon as Travis left the back, Karina climbed over to his seat and began to do first aid on Hikaru.

This was bad. The sand and dust used Travis's sweat as glue and stuck onto his skin. He could barely see anything and sand raced up his nose, making him want to sneeze but he had to fight the urge and get ready. The constant rush of wind thrashed through his ears made it difficult for him to hear things however he could still hear the Girdled chasing after them. It's loud thumping reassured him that it wasn't rolling into a ball but was on all fours and dragging its stomach on the sand.

Travis had to focus hard and find where the rocks are located. All he knew was that they were going to pass it soon and if he didn't do his job they could all die. So Travis calmed down and concentrated on the area around them. He ignored the sand up his nose, the fact he can't see a thing, and the Girdled that wanted to kill them. Every breath he took was mixed with dust and sand that made him want to cough and hack it out but he held his composure and listened. He held his breath in and slowly let it out, relaxed his beating heart. Travis was able to listen past through the sandstorm and the Girdled and located the rocky walls that was almost in front of them however he also sensed another group in the area. The group had about four or five people and they weren't far behind however they were outside of the sandstorm, it was like they were after the Grimm or his team.

Travis had to ignore the other group for now to focus on his weapon and get ready. The wind made it difficult for him to shoot properly and barely seeing the walls didn't help either but he knew that it was there and that was good enough. He fired rapidly at the rocks, trying to space out the explosives so that the plan worked properly. The explosives were small cylinder capsules that stuck onto its targets and Travis shot about a dozen of them, at least six on each side. Then he snuck back into the car and happily sat shotgun and by sliding through the car window directly on the seat, he splashed dirt into the air. Flamma nearly coughed his guts out from the sudden rush of dirt but was still on the right course.

"Drive faster were close," Travis told Flamma as he takes out his knife with a button at the butt of it.

The car begins to accelerate like it did before but this time is was in control. When they zoomed through the rocks and were lucky that they didn't hit anything. After making it through the cavern the team soon hears a loud crash the echoed through the canyon. The Girdled was stuck between in the entrance with it's upper body the only thing making inside.

"Go Puma go!" Flamma shouted.

"Get ready," Travis said as he pushes the button and looks back at the Girdled, "Tik tik boom."

The cylinders all beeped twice as it lit up and exploded simultaneously, breaking the canyon walls and a rockslide shortly formed. Another wave of dust erupted towards group but they didn't have to run away anymore, they were confident that the Girdled finally stopped. When the dust settled, the group saw that the Grimm was almost buried in the rockslide with its head and claws the only things sticking out.

Travis jumped out of the front and immediately headed for the back to check on Hikaru.

"How she doing?" He said, still caked with sand and dust.

"She's just waking up," Karina replied as she supported Hikaru, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hikaru groggily replied, "What...happened?"

"We totally owned that Grimm!" Flamma cheered as he got out of the car, slammed his car and looked at the trapped beast.

"Don't start celebrating now," Travis quickly jerked at Flamma, "It's not dead just knocked out."

"But we still won," Flamma replied as he started to pose, "Hey can you take a picture of me in front of the Grimm. I want to send it to team NDGO."

"Flamma!" Karina yelled, "Listen to Travis, he knows more than any of us about this desert."

"Why?" Flamma questioned, "We already beat it."

"We have to kill it and get out of here before it wakes up," Travis told them, "Those boulders won't hold it for long and when it breaks free-"

Travis's voice was then drowned out by the Girdled's thundering roar, waking up from its power nap. The Grimm tried to escape it's rocky tomb by smashing its arms into the walls but that only made more fall on top of it and would roar even group all covered their ears from the shout but Travis was the one who felt it the most. He knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be nice.

"What's it doing?" Karina demanded.

"It's calling for more!" Travis replied as he got his weapon ready, "They're coming, get ready!"

"What's coming?" Flamma asked while he put on his weapon.

"Grimm." Hikaru answered as she saw a Bighorn at the over side of the canyon.

The Bighorn were small Grimm and were about a size a big dog but looked strong enough that you can ride them if it didn't kill you first. It's black fur would have made it look like a shadow if it weren't for the white mask it wore. The red designs on it that made it look like it was crying and drooling blood. It's name was Bighorn for a reason because the horns were large enough to be another limp. The team could easily handle one but Bighorns were the type of Grimm to travel in herds and soon more came, making it look like that they were multiplying from one to two, two to four, four to eight, and so on.

"Alright then," Karina said, taking a deep breath and evaluated the situation. "Travis you handle the Girdled since you have the most experience, Hikaru and Flamma use 'Shatterstar', I'll cover you two."

"Got it," Travis responded, "Once I kill that thing the Bighorns should stop coming."

"You ready Hikaru?" Flamma said, clashing his fists together.

"Sure," Hikaru replied in her monotone voice and avoided to look at Travis who was patting himself down of the sand.

"Team KGHT," Karina called out, "Ready?"

Travis pulled out his knife and explosive launcher, Bakunawa, and stared directly at the Girdled, his eyes began to burn as he remembers how his time in the desert. Hikaru puts together her naginata, Oumagatoki, from her sleeves and used her semblance to coated its bladed end to armor it and make it stronger. Flamma cracked his knuckles, turning on the spikes on pair of Cestuses, Sol Invictus, and prepared for battle. Karina loaded her Rising and aimed for the closest Bighorn, ready to shot an arrow between its eyes.

"Go!" They all yelled as if their voices were synchronized with each other.

Karina took the first shot at the Bighorn she aimed for and the arrow hit its target with it exploding soon later, making some room for Flamma and Hikaru to do their team move. Shatterstar was one of the eight battle formations that Karina created that included two for this kind of situation. Flamma activated his semblance, super strength, as Hikaru jumped on his arm and he threw her in the air as if she was a baseball. Hikaru flew up high, making it look like she was going above and beyond the canyon, that she would touch the sky until she began to fall into the herd of Bighorns like a falling star. As she fell, Hikaru looked over at Travis once more and smiled to wish him luck.

"Ahhh!" Hikaru yelled as she stuck in the middle of the herd. The impact created shockwaves that blasted away the Bighorns around her. She then sets her battle position and decapitated a few Grimm that were charging at her.

"Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda!" Flamma chanted as he punched his way next to Hikaru.

"Muda?" Hikaru said confused.

"My new chant," Flamma said as he suplexes a Bighorn, "What do you think?"

"It's...loud." She replied as she hacked away the upcoming Grimm charging at her.

"Then good! It's suppose to be." He cheered.

Then a Bighorn attacked Flamma's blindside and was about to tackle him down until an arrow darted past Flamma without him noticing. The arrow that struck the Grimm and exploded nearly on contact, engulfing the monster in thrashing flames. Karina fired the fire dust arrow and for this fight it seemed perfect for the blazing heat. It also helped that these Bighorns were highly flammable and some of the monsters were able to spread the flames onto the others. She also used some normal arrows so that she didn't have to use all her dust supply for this battle. Karina had a limited supply and didn't want to use that much of it unless it's absolutely necessary. She would shoot at all the Grimm that came close to her and the car as well as covering her teammates blindspots. Her semblance made shooting easier because she teleported the arrow at the exact location she wanted them to be

"None of you are touching my team," Karina grumbled under her breath and fired away. She made sure every shot count as each arrow took a kill.

* * *

Travis knew that his team was doing alright as he could hear and smell the battle in back of him perfectly. Flamma's "Muda Muda" was sort of new. This wasn't his first chant. First it was Ora Ora then Hora Hora but now it's Muda Muda. Just how many battle chants does that guy go through. Travis soon hears Hikaru folding up her Oumagatoki into its assault rifle form and then gunfire in the background. This was Karina's usual strategy and all. She would send at least two of them to do the close combat while she covers them with her sniping. Sure she can fight close up as well but this is the plan and so far it hasn't failed them yet. It looked like their doing their part properly so now it's time for Travis to do his.

He was storming towards the Girdled as fast as he could but had to be careful because the Grimm was flailing it's arms everywhere as it still roars. The roars suddenly stops as the Grimm noticed Travis charging at him. It gave Travis a wicked smile and a ferocious chuckle as its eyes were locked on to him. Travis had to slid on his knees across the dirt to avoid the monsters first swipe at him. He had to plan this accordingly. Of course the Grimm wanted to grab him and rip his guts out but with Travis's semblance, he could dodged every attack as if he was reading the future.

The Girdled wasn't making this easy for Travis was the creature sent a barrages of slashes at him. Travis was able to maneuver himself away from the attacks but couldn't think straight. He hated not coming up with a plan when he fights but for now he'll just had to wing it. The next swipe the Grimm did was the second Travis made it move to attack. He then dug his knife into the Grimms claws and used it to to climb onto the monster head. The Girdled in response thrashed his claw around and slammed it on the floor and walls of the canyon in hopes of injuring or throwing off Travis. Travis had to change his position on the claw a couple of times, grabbing and letting go of his grip so that he didn't get squashed like a bug. After being thrown around for a bit, Travis still hung on the claw and tried to recover the air that escaped his lungs.

"I-is that all you got?" Travis huffed, "I was just having fun."

While he was still catching his breath the Girdled snatched him with its other claw and attempted to squeeze the life out of him. However the Girdled's palm had enough room in it for Travis to transformed his explosive launcher into its melee form, a short curved sword. When the monster began to close its claw shut, Travis sliced off its fingers with flick of his wrist. He then lodged his knife into the fingerless claw again and still dangled on it.

"Alright no fun," Travis sighed.

Travis used his knife to swing himself onto the Girdled's claw again and used it as a road towards the Grimms head. He also cleaved up the arm as he ran, chopping off pieces of its arm that dissipated into red mist. Girdled howling in pain but didn't roar. Travis was highly grateful for that because howling doesn't attract other Grimm like the roar. The Girdled attacked Travis with its other claw but all Travis did was backtrack his path by jumping backwards and hopped on the other one like it was a detour. Travis continued to hack away at the arm until he was jumping distance to the head and leaps towards it.

"Maximum effort!" Travis shouted as he drives his knife into the Grimms right eye.

The Girdled howled again as Travis delivers a barrage of slices with his sword to the Grimms face. As he was doing that, Travis launches more explosives around the Grimms head and the walls of the canyon. He didn't hold back as he used all of the explosives that was in his sword. Before Travis was satisfied with his work the Girdled tried to claw Travis off but he lunge away from it, dodging the strike and rolls on the ground.

"Hey!" Travis yelled at the Girdled as gets up, "I wasn't done! But since you're so eager here's your present."

He then pressed the button on his knife and ran away as fast as he can with the little energy he could muster up. Travis had to gain some distance so he isn't caught up in the aftermath. The bombs works exactly like last time but not only did it bury the Gridled even more, the detonation around the head also send its head flying past Travis. That as new to Travis as he witnesses it zoom in front of him and dissolves into red mist. It was definitely dead this time because the body also faded into a batches of red mist. Now Travis can focus on helping his team with the Bighorn problem.

However by the time he got there, Flamma was drop kicking the last Bighorn and it was sent flying, hitting the wall and making a goat shaped crater in it. Hikaru relaxed on a nearby rock, and Travis could tell that the sun was killing her. Wearing all black into a desert was probably a bad idea. Karina was writing notes inside her book and she evaluated the major and minor points of the battle. Checking on ways she can improve on what worked and didn't.

"I'm done." Travis called out as he caught everyone's attention, "How do you guys do?"

"Easy as it gets." Flamma replied as he posed, "What about you?"

"A few close calls here and there but I did it."

"You say that a lot," Karina said as she closed her book, "Great job today team, that was some amazing work you all did."

Her teammates smiled from the complement and were relieved that it was over.

"Now Travis," She continued, "can you check if there's anything Grimm that we might have missed?"

"Got it," Travis responded and used his sight to evaluating the area. He smiles as he realizes where they were. "I know this place. There's an exit at the end of the canyon and a oasis near a cave after that. We can crash the night in there."

None of them noticed this before but the scorching sun as setting and they had to get some shelter soon.

"Flamma can the car still drive?" Karina asked.

"It's engins fine," Flamma answered while posing, "The Puma was specially built to for disasters and anything that might happen when I'm driving like that sandstorm."

"Shall we...go?" Hikaru spoke and split apart her weapon, tucking it under she sleeves.

"Almost, Travis didn't as it's clear yet." Karina replied looking over to where Travis was standing but he was missing.

"We're clear," Travis called out when he was already in the car.

* * *

The cave was farther away from the canyon than Travis remembered. It was a long drive, maybe an hour, but luckily the entrance was big enough for a human to crawl in and too small for any Grimm to notice. Flamma hid the car next to the oasis and covered it with tree leafs just in case some drifters, people of the desert, were to find and steal it. The dark cave was quite refreshing compared to the burning canyon they fought in. It wasn't that cold compared to outside and there wasn't much sand inside as well. Its rocky formation was rough and difficult to lay on but the sleeping bags helped a lot. Once they changed into their sleepwear and ate dinner, Karina grabbed her Rising and walked towards the entrance.

"I'll take the first watch," Karina told them, "Again you guys did great today so rest up."

Flamma had no objection and passed out in his Pyrrha Nikos pajamas. Hikaru laid across from Travis and as much as Karina tried get her to be next to him, Hikaru ended up on the other side. She still admired from him from afar but had a devastating glare mixed in. Once she was asleep and Travis's shivers from her were gone staring at him, he looked over at Karina.

"Karina," He called for her attention, "There was another group out there but they were behind the Lizzy."

"Another team?" Karina said confused.

"I don't know but they weren't far behind the Grimm but I lost them after I detonated the walls of the canyon."

Karina pondered on this new information. It could have meant anything really but she definitely have to make note of it.

"Thanks for telling me Travis," Karina said, "If you sense anything like that next time please tell me immediately."

"Got it," Travis shook his head in response and noticed Karina rubbing her eyes, "You should get some sleep. It's pretty safe in this cave and I use to live here for a couple of months before I went looking for Vacuo."

"If you say so," Karina replied yawning, "I'll go to bed after I do my journal."

When he heard that, Travis got himself comfortable and his eyes immediately felt heavy. He studied the ceiling and remembered that he carved his emblem, a monster eating the moon, on there. A thousand thoughts ran across his head as he remembers why he did it and smiled. Soon Travis finally got some rest and he semblance slowly turned off.

* * *

It was late at night back at the canyon where the moon was starting to set but still high in the sky. A team of four has just arrived at the wall of boulders Travis made when he fought the Girdled nearly exhausted.

"Fire in the hole." The masked guy said as he fired his howitzer at the wall, completely demolishing it.

"God damn it Anarken!" Prowler yelled as his dog barked. "Warn us next time you fire that thing."

"I said 'fire in the hole'" Anarken snarled.

Anarken stood just above six feet wearing a black vest over his crimson blood shirt and a sash along his waist with black pants but what made him very strange was the mask he was wearing. The mask had a monstrous design that had the bottom half a decaying human skulls teeth that had bleeding red gums. The top was a knight's helmet where you couldn't see his eyes but just feel his look piercing the back of our mind. However his mask wasn't the thing about him that stuck out the most. It was his arms and neck, the only exposed parts of his body. His arms were burnt all around with scars as if the burns were his actual skin and his neck was almost the same if it wasn't for the tattoo of a shield with teeth.

Prowler, on the other hand, was a inch under six feet and had light mocha skin. His attire was a long dark green trench coat that nearly draped to the floor over his black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans to finish. His green beanie had a stitched up picture of three lightning bolts next to each other, like they were clashing with against the others. The dog next to him was black pug with the dead eye was called Raider and was barking furiously at Anarken.

"Calm down Prowler," Riley told him, "We didn't get hurt so it's fine."

"My name it Michael," Prowler retorted, "How many times do I have to tell you guys my name is Michael."

"Hey don't yell at Riley!" Anarken shouted and pointed his howitzer at Prowler.

"I wasn't yelling at her!" Prowler responded as he pulled out his katana and prepared Raider to attack, "You wanna go?"

"Oh not again," Riley complained smacking her face.

Riley was a rare pyranha faunus with turquoise braided hair that was over one shoulder as well as scales that glistened in the moonlight. Her scales were nearly everywhere on her body in small batches but it made her glow even at night. She had a blue bikini top with swim trunks that had the design of a lake and drifting seaweed. Around her ankle was a bracelet of an anchor that looked like a smaller version of her her weapon that she was carrying. On her back, strapped along her chest was a turquoise and blue anchor that seems too large for her to even carry around.

"Don't mind them," Amazon chuckled, "It's funny."

"Not until Prowler dies." Riley commented.

"You really think I'll loss to this masked freak!" Prowler shouted.

"This masked freak is about to send a 105 millimeter shell up your ass if you don't shut the fuck up!" Anarken snapped and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Raider sick'em!" Prowled commanded as his dog pounced on Anarken and gnawed on his leg.

"Amazon stop their dick measuring contest!" Riley pleaded.

Amazon gave a estranged look at Riley and then jumped into the fray. She first tried to pull of Raider from Anarken's leg.

"This dog's not stopping!" Anarken shouted.

"It's called lockjaw!" Prowler shouted back.

"Prowler tell your dog to let go." Riley told Prowler, getting in the way between the two.

"Do you not know what lockjaw is?" Prowler replied.

Just then Amazon pulled of Raider that gave Anarken bite marks that were bleeding. The dog leaped out of Amazon's grasp and ran next to Prowler. His owner petting the dog for the good job he did.

"Are you alright Anarken?" Riley came to him with her first aid ready.

"I'm fine," Anarken growled, "We'll setting this later Prowler after we get them."

"I can work with that," Prowler answered as he sheathed his weapon, "Now where's Team KGHT?"

"Where do you think?" Anarken said sarcastically, "That canyon has two ways to go in and out. Do the math."

Prowler reached from his weapon again and ready to run it up Anarkens chest. However this was getting annoying and fighting him right now would be pointless.

"To bad our ride got demolished from when Girdled crashed on the ground," Riley said under her breath. "Now we have to walk to catch up with them."

"What's wrong with that?" Amazon asked as the only things she wore on her feet was bandages. "It'll be good training."

"Nothing. It just means that it'll take some more time."

Anarken transformed his weapon onto a gigantic shield and attached it to his back once Riley finished wrapping the bite mark.

"We should go then," Anarken said, "We have to get that package by any means necessary."


	7. KGHT Chapter 3

**KGHT Volume 1**

Chapter 3: Crescent Moon

Hikaru wakes up from the sunlights warm touch that was breaking through the cave entrance. She was the last to wake up and saw that everyone else was gone. Hikaru pajamas consisted of a well fitted shirt that had a design of a flock of birds flying off and grey sweats. She was a little sweaty from the heat as her cloths stuck on to her like glue. Since she was the last one out, she had to catch up with them so she rolled up her sleeping bag, slipped into her boots, and hurried towards the oasis that was next to the cave.

Another burst of sunlight is what really woke up Hikaru as she stepped outside the cave as the water reflected the sky so much that it looked like a part of it was on the sand. There was hardly any wind to balance out the heat but the palm trees that nearly surrounded the water gave the rest of team some nice shade. Flamma was deep cleaning his car inside and out. The sand and dust that was difficult for him to scrub out but he wanted his car to be a shiny as they left Vacuo so he wouldn't stop until then. Karina wasn't far from him as she was making breakfast, probably her pancakes that tasted like sawdust. It wasn't the worst thing she's ever tasted but Hikaru still wouldn't eat it. However she completely froze when she saw that Travis was the first one to notice her coming their way

"Morning!" He smiled and waved at her.

Hikaru was still frozen on the spot, crossing her arms and thought about what she was going to say to him but she instead glared at Travis, looking very annoyed. Travis quickly retracted his hand and moved out of her way. Hikaru quickly regrated not saying anything as Travis looked quite scared of her and spun around to Flamma. She sighed and went over to Karina, hopefully to change the taste of the pancakes and get her mind off of what she just did. Karina had a table and a camping stove set up next to the oasis but was under a different set of trees from the boys with the car. The stove was powered and heated by some sort of electrical dust but the blazing sun would have been enough to make the food.

"Morning," Hikaru muttered.

"Morning," Karina responded, "I see that you're still unfriendly with Travis."

Hikaru's skin turned cherry red and remained silent.

"Well you haven't said a word to him in about half a year or so," Karina said to reminded her, "And the only reason why we've been working as a team this good for so long is because I'm holding your hand through it the work."

Hikaru wanted to ignore her words but everything down to the letter spoke the truth and she did feel like a burden to the rest of her team. The blush in her cheeks fades away and she begins to slump down a little.

"S-sorry." Hikaru replied under her breath.

"Hey," Karina said gently, noticing the change in Hikaru, "stop worrying about it. I'm here to help you until you don't need it and I don't expect you to just go for Travis automatically."

"I'm...sorry." Hikaru said on habit.

Hikaru's cherry skin glow came back but brighter than before and just thinking of what happened last night was unimaginable. She could have made her move right then and there and maybe it would have worked out for her. However, Hikaru then starts to remember the many past experiences that begged to differ.

The first memory that popped to her mind was when she chased Travis down for the whole day because she wanted to hand him the notes he missed from a previous period. During that time, she looked like a lunatic hunting him down, death glare and all with her assault rifle around the hip because she forgot to store it in her locker. Hikaru never did give him those notes. Then another memory flashed where they were on a mission and when she thought Travis was about to be ambushed and in response she pushed him aside. Where in actuality it was Flamma popping out of the rocks with a bunch of berries he found and Hikaru shoving Travis down a cliff. She could still hear Flamma say "wow, you must really hate him" today as if he was right next to her. Similar memories came and went but then she started to focus on Travis's and blushes a bit.

"Don't be sorry," Karina said as she flipped some pancakes, the ones Hikaru has to watch out for. "I know that it'll take some time for you to be ready but I am going to push you a bit like I did last night."

Karina chuckled a little after that comment but that was enough for Hikaru to send shivers down her spine. Hikaru wasn't scared of Karina but the feelings she has for Travis because it was a new thing for her because she's never felt it before. In fact Karina was the first and only person Hikaru turned to when she started to have butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw Travis. Karina helped her realize that she had a thing for him and since then Hikaru became closer to her. Hikaru can go to Karina for anything although when it came to Travis, it was a completely different story. In every situation Karina puts her with Travis, Hikaru tends to scurry away from it or most of the time give him the cold shoulder on accident.

"If you're hungry have some," Karina said as she hands Hikaru some of her infamous sawdust pancakes.

Karina's pancakes looked normal and actually quite good. She was proud and smiled as she served what looked like fluffy, airy, and with just a little press of a fork the cakes would be cut easily, pancakes. Hikaru didn't have the heart to tell her friend that the food could possibly kill her so she struggled to put in her mouth. They were just as worst as when she remembered and more. It was practically raw, burnt sawdust cooked and served. The texture was completely wrong and hard to chew not to mention swallow. She wanted to drown the cakes in syrup so she can taste something to like in the dish but it would somehow make it taste even worst.

"How are they?" Karina asked smiling as she started to make a new batch.

"They were...good." Hikaru lied as she buried the remainder of the so called food into the sand when Karina wasn't looking. Then she turned back at her friend and said, "You've done...enough. I can...cook for..you."

"And for Travis?" Karina smiled.

Hikaru was focused on having something that won't kill them for breakfast and cooking food for Travis didn't even come to mind until now.

"I-I didn't...think of...that," Hikaru uttered.

"I know you didn't," Karina smiled as she hands Hikaru the spatula, "But keep in mind that he's going to eat something that you cooked."

She did and she was shaking in her boots. All Hikaru thought of was if Travis was going to enjoy the food she'll make or will he hate it and never eat a single pancake ever again for as long as he lives. Constant and outrageous thoughts danced in her head, swinging from if he'll love them or hate it making the inside her head a blender full of inconsistent thoughts. Karina then brought Hikaru back to earth by snapping her fingers to catch her attention.

"Don't worry about it," Karina ensured her, "I'm sure he'll love it and you're also cooking for me and Flamma don't forget that."

"Y-yeah," Hikaru quickly answered and calmed down a little but was still fidgeting.

"I have to get something in that car real fast," Karina said, "Do you think you'll be fine?"

"Yes," Hikaru replied as she stares at the batter and absolutely changes it the second Karina was away far enough for her not to notice.

* * *

"Need a hand Flamma?" Travis called out.

"Nah," Flamma answered and he did the finishing touches, "I just finished waxing her off."

"Who did you wax off?" Travis asked sarcastically.

"The Puma," Flamma replied as he threw the car cleaning supplies in the back, not catching Travis's sarcasm.

"Didn't know it was alive."

"Yeah it purrs when I drive." Flamma smiled.

"You mean snort like a Warthog," Travis tried to correct him.

"My car, I pick the name, it's Puma," Flamma retorted but then brought his attention to Travis, "So I'm guessing that Hikaru's not a morning person."

Travis gave a sour face to that remark and couldn't help but to agree with him so he shook his head in response.

"What's his problem?" Flamma said still ignorant to the fact that Hikaru's a girl, "He's never going to get a girl like that."

Travis made a mental note that he should tell Flamma that Hikaru's a girl. They've been a team for almost a year now and he still doesn't notice that he is actually a she. In truth, Travis was hoping that Flamma would find out already although however that was a couple of months ago and he still wishes that Flamma would figure it out on the trip.

"I mean he'll never get as many girls as me," Flamma said as he poses.

"And how many girls have you been with?"

"I'm working on it," Flamma replied as he combs his 'perfect' hair back and gets into the driver's seat to test the engine for the hundredth time. "Told you it purrs like a Puma."

"Yeah but I'm still calling it the Warthog," Travis commented but then looked back at the car, "So what's the real reason why your parents got you the car. From what you've told me they don't seem like the kind to buy something as expensive as this especially for a mission on our own."

Flamma didn't expect that question at all and looked at completely deadpanned.

"It's an early anniversary present for today," Flamma said happily. "It's going to be the seventh year I was adopted by them."

"Oh," Travis said shockingly, "You didn't tell us that it was today."

"Yeah, it's practically a second birthday for us." Flamma replied as he placed his hands far apart, "When I get back I'm gonna get them something bigger than this car."

"Like your attention grubbing ego."

"No," Flamma widened apart his hands. "Something bigger."

"Didn't think that was possible." Travis snicker.

"Shut up," Flamma replied also grinning.

They both shared a good laugh together until Travis's smile slowly fades away, his eyes becoming somewhat hollow as if he lost something close to him.

"Hey, you good?" Flamma asked.

"I'm fine," Travis answered, "Just remembered some...good memories."

"Like what?" Flamma asked, interested and concerned because despite Travis's sarcastic and happy demeanor, he's always felt kind of closed off. "You know you haven't told us much about your family."

Travis then buried his head in his hands the second his family was mentioned. For a brief moment, he hid a grim expression but then pushed past it and revealed to Flamma his forged smile.

"I'll tell you later when Hikaru here." Travis said blankly.

"What about Kari-" Flamma was just about to asked another question before Travis sprung up.

"HI KARINA!" Travis yelled out at the top of his lungs, taking his current attitude to do a complete 180 and catching Flamma off guard.

"Hello Travis, Flamma." Karina waved gently. "Can you pop the trunk please? I have to take inventory of my dust supply."

"If I do that can I be leader of KGHT today?" Flamma immediately questioned, forgetting what he was going to ask Travis.

"Nice joke Flamma," Karina shrugged off the comment.

"That wasn't a joke," He replied with a straight face.

"Well it was a pretty funny," Karina said heading for the back, "Now can you please opening trunk."

"Why didn't the principle pick me." Flamma grumbled under his breath and listened to his leader's direction.

"You're still bitter about that?" Travis said somewhat bothered.

"Yeah, why didn't he pick someone as awesome and fantastic as me to be leader." Flamma cried but got out of the car and posed.

"Because your a little self centered," Karina answered from the back, "Can you help me take these out?"

Karina brought two extremely large cases of dust for the trip and was trapped with all the stuff in the back entirely engulfing it. Flamma sighed as he drags his feet towards Karina with Travis following however he was stopped before he could take a step.

"Wait, Travis!" Karina called him out, "I need you to help Hikaru with the food over there."

Travis paused and stared at Karina as if she was a mad man. He then glanced over at Hikaru back to Karina and whipped it to Hikaru again before saying a thing.

"You want me to help her?" Travis said puzzled.

"Him you mean," Flamma commented as he pulls out the first case but an avalanche of their things falls on top of him.

"Yes, I think SHE needs your help," Karina smirked and ignored Flamma's words.

"Sure," Travis replied awkwardly with cringe.

"Why does Hikaru need Travis's help?" Flamma said as he popped up from the avalanche and posed, "He's a way better cook than you."

Before Flamma knew what was going on, Karina leaps into his back and ambushes his, ensnaring him in a choke hold.

"How about you don't eat next time I cook?" Karina says as she grits her teeth smiling.

"I give, I give," Flamma begged with the last of his breath, tapping out but Karina didn't loosen up, "Tr-Travis help me."

"Sorry, but you dug your own grave when you don't watch what you say," Travis called already walking away.

As Travis walks away, he could hear Karina demanding for Flamma to apologize for disregarding her cooking but Flamma is extremely hard headed so he wouldn't understand why he was being choked. Although, Travis is about to have just a hard time with Hikaru in a couple of seconds. He tried to casually walk to her but he ended up dawdling instead by kicking piles of sand into the water. When Travis got there, Hikaru just finished her first batch and set it next to a different one on the table.

"Soooo...which one's are Karina's?" Travis said hesitantly but clearly.

Hikaru didn't respond to his arrival at all or his words but eventually pushed over a stack that was on a different plate than the ones she just put down.

"Are they still inedible?" Travis asked and was again hesitant.

Travis thought that Hikaru was going to ignore his words like she typically does but this time she gave a slight nod. Hikaru's face was hidden when she nodded but that still triggered a smile on Travis's face. He couldn't stop now, this was actually getting somewhere and he could find out why she dislikes him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Travis spouted out without thinking but then took a step back, "I mean if you don't mind of course!"

Hikaru stopped right in the middle of flipping the cakes and froze. Travis could tell that he was about to be yelled at or get smacked from the fidgeting of her fist. However that didn't happen as Hikaru shook her head again. He was absolutely astonished by her reaction that the next thing he did didn't have thought.

"Did I do anything wrong to you?" Travis asked with little hope for an answer.

Their was a brief moment where everything was still for Travis. The smoke from the camping stove lingered in the air, the ripples in the water didn't move, and Flamma's cries went unnaturally silent. He could tell that something bad is about to happen to him.

"No," Hikaru whispered, nearly mouthing out the word instead of saying it and picks up the batter bowl and ladle to make more food.

Travis barely heard the word but when he made it out, his eyes blared open and his mouth almost dropping to the sand.

"Then why did you do...you know the other stuff?" Travis questioned carefully and chose the next words he spoke wisely. "Like the time when you push me off a cliff or when gave me rotten food to eat."

Hikaru nearly forgot about that incident with the food until now and tries sets down the ladle but instead slams it on the table. She then panics and whips around towards Travis to apologize but forgot about the bowl in the other hand and splattered some of the batter on Travis.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Travis said as he panicked as well, not even concerned about his clothes because he expected something like this to happen, "I'm just gonna go now in that direction!"

Travis didn't know it but he was pointing towards the oasis and almost ran into it until Hikaru cut his escape off by leaping in front of him. Her head was tilted down so Travis couldn't see her facial expression but he could just feel the anger and rage that was about to attack him. He was fidgeting back and forth ready to make a run for it but then Hikaru grabbed his wrist.

"I'm...s-sorry," Hikaru squeaked and mumbled her words, quivering in her boots, "I-I haven't…said sorry because...I mean for being...m-mean I don't...m-mean to...be angry...sorry and-and I…can't say...r-right words...properly to yo-...a-and-"

Hikaru wanted to confess her feelings right then and there but the words refused to leave her throat. They snagged and hooked onto anything it could to stay in there with Hikaru desperately trying to push it out. As a result, she kept mixing her speech with "sorry" and "I didn't mean it" that it was almost hard for Travis to understand. However she did say enough for him to make the connections in her jumbled up words. He then puts his hand on hers, shocking Hikaru so much that her mouth zips up itself and the quivering stops.

"It's okay," Travis said massaging her softly, "I kind of get the gist of it now, I think, all those other times were accidents right?"

Hikaru shook her head yes.

"Then were good, apology accepted but please watch out, you almost killed me last time."

Hikaru finally looks at Travis eye to eye and sees him smiling, comforting her and officially settling down her nerves. Hikaru then realizes that she was holding Travis's wrist and tucks her hand away behind her back. She turns away from him, making Travis pull out his hand from her hair, hiding her face again and unable to turn to his direction. Travis wanted to say something to her but Hikaru shuffled away from him when he tried to reach out so they both had a moment of silence.

"Umm...Travis," Hikaru said delicately, "C-can I...ask you...something?"

"Yeah," He responded with a grin, happy that the silence between them broke, "Seems fair since I ask you."

Hikaru paused for a moment again to come up with a question because she didn't have one. She just wanted to talk to Travis a little longer.

"How did...you," She begins to ask, thinking the words as she went along, "know all...of the things...yesterday with the...Girdled?"

"Yesterday," Travis replied, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, "You see it's kind of a funny story. When I was younger I...well you can say I lived here in this desert for a bit and I know the area."

"You...did?" Hikaru said monotoned but was quite interested in his story.

"Yup, I lived alone here for five to six years." Travis finished.

"Alone?" Hikaru said curiously, "Where...was your...family?"

Travis didn't say anything but he could smell something burning near by.

"I think the pancakes are a little overdone." Travis said pointing at the smoke from the camping stove.

Hikaru's eyes widen and runs over back to the stove. The once ready to serve food was now hard, burnt, and inedible but would still taste better than Karinas. Hikaru had to toss those once away and had to make more again.

"Travis," She called but was emotionless, "I...need your...help please."

"Got it," Travis responded and heads over there.

However he stops in his tracks as he sees a bright gleam in the distance. It was to far for him to make it out so he activated his semblance to make out what that gleam was. Travis soon saw a cannon pointed at their direction and could tell that the person behind it was about to fire.

"Get down!" Travis yells as he tackles Hikaru to the sand, covering her.

The shell zooms passed the two and into the oasis, exploding it and causing an eruption of water everywhere.

"Are you alright!" Travis shouts at Hikaru with a slight ringing in his ears.

Hikaru was able to read his lips and shakes her head. He looks back at the cannon and sees that the person who was firing was where a mask and arguing with someone but he didn't know who it was. Flamma and Karina soon arrives at the pair with their weapons.

"Are you guys injured?" Karina said worried.

"What was that?" Flamma said ready to fight with his Sol Invictus in its dual barrett's form.

"We're fine." Travis answers getting up as well as helping Hikaru to her feet. "Do you see that shine over there?"

Travis points at the gleam still there.

"I do," Flamma said, "What should I do about it?"

"How goods your throwing arm?"

* * *

"You could have killed them!" Prowler yells at Anarken, throwing his binoculars at him.

"I knew that they would dodge!" Anarken snarked, avoiding the thrown item.

"How? How would you know that?" Prowler retorted, "We don't have to kill them, we just have to get the package."

"I'm the leader of this team aren't I!"Anarken shouts back, getting in Prowlers face, "So my word goes and we get that thing even if it means we have to kill everyone down there!"

"Anarken! Prowler!" Riley yells louder than the two, separating them before they fight, "Anarken, Prowlers right you don't have to kill them but Prowler...you know he would pull this kind of crap."

"I didn't expect him to actually do it."

"Really?"

"No, not really." Prowler grinds his teeth, "He's the type of idiot who would do that."

"What did you say to me!" Anarken growls and winds up for a punch.

"Your lucky my dogs asleep or he would have ripped your arm off by now!" Prowler retorts, also going for a punch.

"Hey guys!" Amazon calls her team out getting their attention, looking thru her pair of binoculars, "One of them just threw something big at us!"

"Do you know what it is?" Riley asked.

"No not really, I'm trying to make it out." Amazon replys, following the projectile until she was looking at her team,"Oh shit."

Before they knew what happened Prowler flew a couple of feet back by Travis, entering the scene by kicking him in the face. Travis lands hard but rolls away gain some distance and to kill the excessive force he was thrown with. He had his semblance on and ready for the fight then charges at Anarken who prepared for it and swings at him. However at the last second, Travis dodges by sliding between his legs and pulls one of them to topple him over. Anarken braces himself when he fell but Travis was already up and was about to strike first until Riley stops him. Locking his arm before he could do anything.

"If you do anything I'll break your arm," She threatened him.

After her words Travis forcefully dislocates his arm and slips out of her hold. Riley desperately tries to hold on but Travis uses his legs to knock her off her balance and with his other arm, throws her directly on Anarken who just got to his feet. Travis then takes takes a deep breath, relocates his arm and quickly ducks down, avoiding Prowlers katana strike behind him. Prowler was speechless when Travis dodged, he could have sworn he was in his blind spot but he didn't have time to think so he slashes downwards at Travis. In response, Travis sidesteps away from the attack and hook punches Prowlers ribs and follows up with his elbow driving across his face from the other arm, knocking him down.

"Son of a bitch!" Amazon shouts as runs towards Travis with her golden club.

"A bitch is a female dog!" Travis yells back, charging at Amazon.

Amazon slams her club at him downwards but Travis suddenly jerked back to avoid it and continues to run. He then used Amazon club and face as a staircase to leap over her. As she fell to her back, Travis landed back on the sand and sprung onto his feet, wobbling a little to regain his footing.

"And my mom was a female human." Travis comments with a smile, "Seriously, do you not know what the words you speak even mean?"

"You would have made a wonderful husband for me," Amazon replies as she does a handspring to her feet and picks up her weapon, "Too bad I already found one."

"Wait," Travis then remembers about the events that occurred yesterday, "Aren't you the faunus that grabbed Flamma groin and should really be watching out for what's coming at you?"

"What?"

Travis points over a sand dune next to Amazon but she didn't noticed anything different until a loud engine roared. Then instantly the Puma comes over the dune and hits Amazon square across the chest, sending her flying a few feet back. The car skids nearly next to Travis and Flamma rolls down the window.

"Was that the girl who said my...little gentleman was small?" Flamma questions.

"I think so," Travis answers, "But to be fair you also just said it was small just now."

Flames start to ignite in Flammas eyes as he gets out of his car.

"I call dibs," Flamma call out and runs off, "It's pay back time!"

"Flamma obviously has his priorities straighten out," Travis said, "Just don't even bother with the huge cannon that's right there."

Travis sighs and sees Anarken and Riley both up with their weapons. Anarken grabs his howitzer and transforms it into a gigantic blade while Riley picks up her turquoise anchor that was next to the howitzer.

"Well you're not going to leave me right Hikaru?" Travis looks at the car and Hikaru steps out.

"N...no," She answers and hands Travis his weapon while looking away from him.

"Thank you," Travis thanks her and straps the weapon along his waist, "Guessing Karina is covering us?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, which one do you want?" Travis asks as he stretches out.

"Either...doesn't really...matter." She struggles to say.

"Alright then, Hikaru you ready?"

She replies with a slight nod and assembles her assault rifle. Travis smiles at her without her looking and was looking forwards in actually working with her with all the nonsense out of the way.

"Alright," Travis said as he pulls out his knife, "Let's do Crescent Moon."


	8. KGHT Chapter 4

**KGHT Volume 1**

Chapter 4: Team APRT

"Cr-crescent...what?" Hikaru said confused.

"Yup," Travis smiles with confidence, "It's a name I made up on the spot for our pair attack."

Hikaru stares at her partner, even more puzzled than before but was also a bit antsy because she is finally going to do a team attack with him.

"But we...don't have...one."

"That's why we're going to make it up as we go in this fight." Travis says as he gives Hikaru a thumbs up.

Hikaru looks at Travis wide eyed in disbelief but her eyebrows were arched so that it looked like she was angry. Travis notices that look and jumps a little but then calms down when he remembers the talk they had earlier.

"Don't worry," Travis reassures her as he looks at their opponents, "Besides I guessing they didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

Travis studies the two in front of them, looking at every detail that could help in battle. The faunas girl had bloodshot eyes with bags under them and her movements were obviously sluggish. To keep herself awake, she rubbed her eyes with her sand streaked arm. Licking her dry lips to keep them moist because she obviously hasn't had a drink of water in sometime. It didn't help that she was a fish faunas and her teammate just destroyed the nearest water supply. The anchor she was armed with was an odd choice of weaponry so they had to watch out for any trick attack she might use.

Unlike the girl, her partner was difficult to read because of the mask he wore. The mask hid any expression that could help Travis so he had to rely on the movements. The gigantic blade that the mask guy was carrying was bigger than him and was one sided with a crimson red design on it as if it was on fire. The weapon relaxed on his back with both hands on the handle and with a sword like that, standing like he is, he was ready to end the fight in one hit. Travis also took note the scarred and burned up arms he had that made it look like he didn't have any skin and assumed that he either has some hardcore battle experience or a really bad skin condition. He was hoping it was the second one.

"Watch out for the mask guy," Travis told Hikaru, "He's the one who shot us and I don't like how the girl is armed with an anchor so be on your guard for anything unexpected."

Hikaru didn't say anything but nods her head.

"Good," Travis smiled, "and since Karina isn't here right now, Team KGHT ready?"

"Go!" The two teammates shouts in unison and charges a head.

"Incoming!" Travis warns Hikaru as Anarken begins to swing his blade.

The pair both evaded the attack but were separated by the sword. Their team attack had to wait for later as Anarken's strike left a large impact on the sand, splashing its grains onto Travis and Hikaru as if it were water. Travis, with his knife, continues his charge at his target, ignoring the sand that was pouring on him and slashed Anarken across the chest. However in the last second, Anarken protected himself with his aura and what would have been a fatal attack became a small cut.

"I guess you're my dance partner today," Travis said, "So do you lead or should I?"

"You talk too much," Anarken snarls as he picks up with sword again.

"That's a big sword," Travis replies as he looks at the looming weapon.

Before Travis could finish his quip Anarken slashes at him again. To avoid the attack, Travis sidesteps away and smiles.

"Are you compensating for something?" Travis finishes his quip.

Hikaru chuckled a bit at the comment but to her opponent, Riley, it was a cruel snicker. Riley stops the unusual laughter by clashing against with Hikaru's naginata with her anchor. They exchanged blows fiercely and neither of them back down. The anchor Riley swung was an unconventional weapon but the way she used it was impressive. She would exchange grips on the handle of the anchor to make use of its range of powerful motion. Although, Hikaru kept an eye out for that sort of thing because of Travis's warning and kept her distance. With her naginata, Oumagatoki, she was able to keep away from Riley, making sure that she doesn't charge at her like how Anarken did.

Riley was mostly on the defensive because she couldn't close the range between herself and Hikaru and if she tried it would mean dropping her guard. Hikaru's strikes would have all landed if it wasn't for Riley odd defensive style. Usually when someone defends they pull their weapon towards them, but instead Riley pulls herself to the anchor to block an attack. Her irregular fighting style matched her weapon however Hikaru wasn't amused. Hikaru then quickly activated her semblance and waves her hand over her the bladed end of her Oumagatoki, encasing it in a thin azure color coating with a slight buzzing noise coming from it.

"Prepare...yourself," Hikaru whispers monotone.

When Riley went in for the block, she began to notice the buzzing noise and soon saw the azure color blade but by then it was too late. Hikaru landed her attack on the anchor and Riley was knocked backwards. The naginata would have sliced through the anchor if Riley didn't jump back, lessening the blow.

"That's it," Riley snaps, revealing the endless fangs in her mouth, "I'm tired of being your punching bag!"

Riley then lifts up her anchor around her waist and transforms it into a harpoon gun. Her weapons new form was a gun Hikaru never seen before, because it was shaped like a minigun with harpoons but with limited ammunition, around eight maybe.

"Eat this!" Riley shouts as she fires one of the harpoons.

Hikaru was able to deflect it a tiny bit, avoiding her vitals but her right arm was another thing. The harpoon cutted through her arm, nothing too serious but it still bleed and hurt a lot. She winced at the cut a bit but was able to keep the pain in, showing her opponent that her recent injury isn't going to handicap her. Suddenly more harpoons darts towards Hikaru, turning the tables as she deflects and dodge the oncoming ammunition. Hikaru saw that the harpoon gun had only four more in it so she would have to stand her ground like she's doing now and push forward when Riley run out of harpoons to take her out of the fight.

Right behind Riley, Hikaru saw the fight between Travis and Anarken. Travis was trying to come in close with his knife and sheath in hand but Anarken slashes at him to interrupt the attack. Although, Travis's initial attacks were all a distraction because what Anarken didn't notice was the explosive cylinders hidden in the sand. Travis was laying them around the two from his sheath, where he stores most of the bombs, and drops them in Anarkens blind spots. Only Travis knew where each of the bombs were because his semblance helped him keep track of them.

"How long are you going to run!?" Anarken demanded to know.

"A little bit more longer," Travis said smiling as he secretly drops another explosive in the sand, "I really want to feel it in my glutes after this."

"Shut the fuck up!" Anarken yells.

"Don't get mad at me for talking," Travis smiles, "I'm just being polite and answering your question."

That retort infuriated Anarken even more as he swings his blade even faster and stronger than before. Travis has to be extra careful now because Anarken became unpredictable with his swings. One of the attacks he started to do was when he slashes at Travis but right after that slash, another comes out of nowhere. Anarken was able to do this by spinning around after the first step of the strike, doing a 360 slash in hopes of cleaving Travis in two. Travis, on the other hand, had to channel more of his aura into his semblance to make sure he could predict where the blade was going to attack. Although, Travis just finished setting up his explosives so he didn't have to worry about that anymore but now had to find the right time to use it.

"Your wide open!" Riley shouts at Hikaru, drawing her attention to her opponent as she lunges in with her anchor.

It was too late for Riley to avoid the strike so she would have to block but even putting a up guard would be too slow. So she has to endure the attack and hope she doesn't break a bone. Then out of nowhere, a pillar of rocks bursts from the sand and taking the blow for Hikaru as it gave her enough time to roll out of the way.

At the top of one of the farthest sand dunes, Karina was finally set up in the position she wanted. She was far enough from the battle where she couldn't be seen but still watch the fight to use her teleportation semblance with her arrows. Karina's gigantic dust crossbow, Rising, was pointed at the fight as she saw everything with its scope. Luckily, one of the first things she did with her sniping was protect Hikaru. Ending the fight then and there would have been easy for her to do, all she had to do was teleport an arrow near an enemy's head and they're dead.

Although, she wanted to know how they were here because, no one else should know about this mission other than them and the staff back at Shade Academy. Karina could also use any dust arrows to incapacitate the other team without killing but she had to save her dust for later in the journey. By the rate she was going, she would run out in a few days if not sooner. Thus she had to use regular arrows for now unless the situation became dire enough to use dust. Karina decided that they needed to capture them in order to get the information but wished she could have told her team that before they all split up. So the only role Karina's could play now was to provide cover fire for her teammates.

"What the was that?" Riley said puzzled, "Did you do something with it?"

Hikaru shakes her head no but gives her opponent a devious smile because she knew Karina was backing her up. Riley views that smile as a warning and from there, she pieces together the answer to her question.

"So it has to be Karina who did that," Riley guesses as she controls her breathing. She figured out it was her because only three members of KGHT was here and the only one was missing, their leader Karina.

"How did...you know?" Hikaru questions, keeping her Oumagatoki up ready to strike.

"You'll have to beat it out of me before I tell you anything," Riley said as her weapon morphs back into a anchor.

* * *

As Amazon skids across the sand, she uses her club as brakes and eventually stops.

"What the hell was that?" Amazon groaned coughing up some sand.

"My car!" Flamma yelled as he lifts her up and body slams her.

When he got up, Flamma was gasping for air. Running was not his strong point and sprinting in the sand made it twice as hard for him. In fact, even without his semblance, lifting her up was a big effort.

"Lo-lose some..." Flamma said as he took a deep breath, "goddamn weight."

Amazon lays on the sand again, looking up at the sky that she stared at minutes ago. She then looked at Flamma annoyed with a sigh.

"It's the failure," She groans as she got up, "Look I'm not interested in you and I already found a suitable husband far better than you."

"You mean Hikaru?" Flamma chuckles, "I'm way stronger than he'll ever be."

"Don't talk about by beloved like you know him!" Amazon shouts as she pounds her club on the floor and etches Hikaru's name in the back of her head. She never did get his name until now.

"I'm on his team dipshit, I know him more than you ever will."

"Then what kind of girl does he like?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know he hardly talks to anyone!"

Amazon looks at Flamma annoyed again and massages her eyes.

"You're a dumbass," Amazon spoke, "A complete dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass, fatass!" Flamma retorts.

"I'm not fat," Amazon shouts and points her biceps, "This is pure muscle you dumbass!"

"Bullshit!" Flamma argues, "That's all fucken blubber and you know it!"

Amazon then smashes her club to the sand again, shutting up Flamma before he could say anything else. Her slitted pupils glared at Flamma and as she raises her club, it transforms into a golden blade aimed at her enemy. A greyish aura slowly creeps around Amazon, engulfing her in a layer that forms into what looks like a tiger.

"You're going to take back those words or I'll rip your tongue out," Amazon threatened.

"Finally a fight," Flamma said as he punches his fist together. His Sol Invictus was in its Cetus form, fully spiked as he just activates his semblance for the battle and shouts, "Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda!"

The two clash fiercely, taking turns returning blows with each other persistently. Amazon was strong but Flamma was stronger and with his semblance, he tipped the fight into his favor. He uppercuts Amazon and readys himself to unload a barrage of punches until Amazon grabs onto his face. She then drives Flamma head onto the sand, almost knocking him out completely but all that attack did was stun him for a moment. However when he came to, Flamma sees Amazon sending down her sword at his face. In response, Flamma catches the sword with both of his hands a few inches away from his nose but survived the ordeal.

"That was too close!" Flamma says with relief and kicks Amazon in the face.

"Wh-why did you kick my face?" Amazon shouts as she cries, clutching her nose.

"Because you're trying to kill me!" Flamma yells back.

"I think my fuckin nose is broken," She said as her nose was bent a bit to the side, bleeding heavily from the cut that was also there.

"Well you deserve it for trying to kill me!"

Amazon stares at Flamma dead eyed as her grey aura begins to concentrate on her nose area. Then her nose suddenly moves back into place without her touching it, the cracking noise that it made reminded Flamma the time when his nose broke and took a few weeks to heal. However, Amazon's nose healed in a couple of seconds. Her recent cut also slowly closed shut before any more blood would seep through. Flamma sighs in annoyance as his enemy has some sort of healing ability.

"Thats one annoying semblance you have there," Flamma complained. He was wondering why t looked like she wasn't taking any damage but her ability explained it all.

"What?" Amazon said confused, "What's a semblance?"

"And you call me a dumbass," Flamma said as he swings a punch full of spikes at Amazon's side.

Amazon takes the attack head on, causing Flamma to punch multiple hole in her. However, she then locks his arm in place and with barely any distance between them, Amazon swings her sword down at him. Flamma, in response, blocked her sword with his Sol Invictus halfway through the strike but the blade was already slicing into his shoulder. Together they were both in a stalemate, either one of them could end the fight their. Flamma, with his semblance, could punch a hole directly into her ribs and straight for her lung and heart but the second he does that would leave him open for Amazons blade and vice versa.

"Why did you attack my balls?" Flamma questions her while they're both trapped, still remembering the pain.

"My name is Amazon," She tells him out of nowhere, ignoring his question, "What's yours?"

"I already know your name you idiot," Flamma snaps, annoyed that she didn't answer his question, "You told that to my team and I when you crushed my balls!"

Amazon wasn't fazed from his anger and Flamma could tell that she wouldn't talk until he did.

"I'm Flamma," He answered her, "Now tell me why you attacked my balls."

"God, stop talking about you dick," Amazon said, "It was years ago so stop crying about it."

"It just happened yesterday!" Flamma yells and finally at his breaking point. He didn't care about the fight anymore, he just wanted to get revenge for what she did to him.

Then it happened, Amazon did it again and kicks Flammas balls as hard as she can. Flamma jumps from the pain and would have covered the damaged area if Amazon wasn't holding him up by his arms.

"You are a pervert," Amazon said, "Balls this, balls that, but since you won't stop talking about it here's your punishment."

She then repeatedly kicks his balls. Flamma never knew that this amount of pain was ever possible until now. Tears rolls down his eyes was he swears that he has to go through a second puberty to get his them back down. When she was done, Flamma didn't even have the strength cover his privates.

"Why?" He winces in a high pinch, "Why did you keep kicking me...in the dick?"

"It was fun," Amazon answers innocently.

"You...fatass...bitch," Flamma said as he faints in the fetal position.

Amazon shrugs off that insult because she was the winner of the fight and walks off with unknowing to her, her semblance healing the holes Flamma made. She then grabs Flamma by the ankle and drags him by to her teammates to show off her victory. Amazon did think about hitting him in the balls one or two more times just for fun but doesn't. Her drive to see her "beloved" Hikaru was now her main objective and the only thing that raced in her mind other than her victory.

* * *

Prowler wakes up eyes wide open by his dog Raider slobbering all over his face. Raider, in response, barks with glee as his master slowly sits up. He didn't know what knocked him out but assumes that it was one of the guys his team was fighting. Prowler watches the fighting from a safe distance and the first battle he saw was Anarken fighting a guy with bushy hair, hoping that bushy hair would win. He then draws his attention to Riley going against a pretty boy but knowing Riley, she had it covered. However, his face went sour as he witnesses Amazon finishing off her opponent. He didn't know what happened but he felt sorry for the guy.

"What do you think Raider?" Prowler asks his dog, "Should we help them out or try something out?"

Raider was panting besides him and replies with two barks.

"But you know Anarken," Prowler sighs, "He might want to fight us to."

Raider stares at his master, tilting his head slightly and rolls out his tongue.

"Your right," Prowler replies as he springs up and pets his dog, "I'll go in and try to stop them. We're all from Vacuo so I'm sure we can work something out, thanks Raider."

As Prowler runs towards the fight, Raider yawns and falls over to take a nap.

When Prowler arrives at the fight, he checks if he had enough shells in his gun to stop. Next, he focuses his semblance into his gun by loading it with electricity and points his gun upwards. He then unloads a round to get everyone's attention. Lightning fires out of the gun, crackling through the blue sky until it fades away. The sound was louder than Prowler expected but it did get everyone to stop fighting.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Anarken shouts.

"Yeah," Travis agrees, "we were just discussing if we should do the tango or waltz at the next Shade Dance."

"Shut up!" Anarken demands as he swings at Travis but he misses.

"You're right," Travis said smiling and does a pose, "we should do disco!"

Just imagining Anarken dancing made Prowler try to hold in his laugher but he had to stay on topic.

"Do we really need to fight them?" Prowler asks as he was playing peacemaker.

"Fuck yeah we should," Anarken snaps.

"Look, why don't we ask them for the package?" Prowler says, trying to be reasonable, "We're all from Shade Academy so why don't we work something out without this needless fighting."

"You guys are from Shade too?" Travis replies surprisingly, "I was just spitballing about the dance earlier but now we can totally do our disco routine!"

"I'm going to kill this guy!" Anarken shouts under his mask and raises his sword, ready to swing at Travis but was stopped by Riley getting in his way.

"Prowler has a point," Riley tells Anarken, licking her lips, "We could make some sort of arrangement so that we can all be happy. We don't want another mess to fix, do we Anarken?"

"No, we don't" Anarken growls, tightening his grip before he lets go of his weapon, letting it land flat on the ground. "You know If anything happens I'll be stepping in."

"That's good," Riley sighs in relief and points a few feet away, "Now please go over there and wait for a while."

Anarken glances at back at Travis, staring him down as he walks away and crossing his arms.

"Now he shouldn't get in our way," Riley speaks aloud.

"He's surprisingly...obedient." Travis says nervously and gives a awkward chuckle.

"Unfortunately that's our hot headed leader," Prowler sighs and puts his weapon away to introduce himself with Riley doing the same.

However, Hikaru wasn't so friendly and didn't trust either of them with her naginata still by her side ready to strike.

"Hikaru you can calm down," Travis reassures his teammate and points at his hears. He didn't hear any heartbeat spikes from either of them or anything else that might indicate that they're lying. "Trust me when I say that they're not going to fight us anymore."

Hikaru glares at Travis but then puts away her weapon, splitting it into three pieces and slips them under her sleeves.

"Thank you," Travis grins then hand gestures out a phone. "And if you don't mind, can you call Karina over here?"

Hikaru nods her head slightly and takes out her scroll to text Karina.

"I see your guys have your own hothead." Prowler says cautiously.

Hikaru didn't respond as her mind began to wonder after she sent the message. Thinking about how she could get closer to Travis when this is done.

"Don't worry," Travis jokes, turning off his semblance, "I'm fairly certain that Hikaru won't bite."

"Then you have to watchout about Anarken over there," Riley says, "He's teeth got so bad that they had to replace it all with concrete."

Travis glaces at Anarken and says, "Didn't know that was possible but I'm bet he has a bright smile."

"He doesn't." Prowler says bluntly.

"What up with the mask though?" Travis ask. "It looks kind of creepy."

Prowler looks at Riley, trying to get an answer but she instead claps her hands together.

"Well should we get down to business?" Riley said.

"Husband Hikaru!" Amazon calls out in the distance, bringing everyone's attention to her. When Amazons eyes catches Hikaru not to far away, she lets go of Flammas leg and charges at her beloved.

Hikaru sees the oncoming tiger faunas, sighing and mouths out the word fuck. Amazon's intentions were easily noticeable to her and to everyone else and Hikaru didn't want to die from strangulation by hugging or kissing. As Amazon springs at Hikaru to give her a hug, Hikaru holds out her hands in front of Amazon's eyesight. Then as she felt her forehead, Hikaru leapfrogged over her and pushes Amazon into the sand below, making her faceplant.

"That's my husband!" Amazon muffles out proudly in the sand.

"Hey are you still alive?" Travis asks Flamma still on the ground, jabbing his finger at his friend's body as if he were a toy.

"No," He replies back weakly.

"Oh good, I guess I now inherit the Puma and renaming it the Warthog."

"Over my dead body," Flamma jerks up but winces in pain for a bit.

"Dang it," Travis snaps his fingers and lends a hand up to Flamma. "You alright though? I haven't seen you in that much pain since yesterday…"

Then the gears in Travis's head begin to click together as he realizes who Amazon was.

"Groin?" He questions.

"Groin." Flamma shakes his head.

"Pain?"

"Too much...Tell Hikaru to watch out. She's delusional about him."

"Too late." Travis answers back as he watches Amazon throwing herself to Hikara again.

"Just one hug husband!" Amazon cries everytime she gets up every time, "I swear."

Hikaru didn't fall for it as she could swear that she can smell the bullshit spue out of Amazon's words.

"Amazon!" Riley yells and Amazon freezes, "Stop bothering him and sit down before I...You know what I'll do."

Next, to Travis and his teammates surprise, Amazon listens to Riley like how Anarken did. Although, unlike Anarken, Amazon was covering her cat ears and was shaking a bit.

"Are you sure you're not the leader?" Travis asks.

"It looks like it doesn't it." Riley answers, "But Anarken is and I don't know why he was picked to be honest."

"Especially since the stunt he pulled at the beginning of the year," Prowler adds on, "He was the one who nearly destroyed the student dorms."

"That was an fuckin accident!" Anarken yells at Prowler from afar and rushes towards him.

"That was you!?" Flamma said shocked, still clenching his sack as he stands.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg." Prowler said before Anarken tackles him down and traps him in a armlock.

"Aren't you going to stop that?" Travis asks Riley.

"No need," Riley answers like this was ordinary as she licks her lips, "This how they settle their problems."

"Raider!" Prowler calls out as struggles to get free.

Soon Raider hops onto Anarken and chomps his arm, gnawing at the flesh as if it was a dog toy.

"Is that the same dog that pissed on my car?" Flamma points out as Anarken get up and release Prowler from his hold.

Next Anarken prys Raider off of his arm and holds him by the fur in front of his face. He tries to stare the dog down but, it didn't matter because the dog was panting happily as if this was a game. Then Raider barks in his face as if it signals Anarken to put him down, which he follows.

"And that how it goes." Riley states and laughs off, "They fight and Raider stops them."

Travis shakes his head in response as if he understood anything that just happened. Although, he did notice that Anarken didn't have any kind of bite marks on his arm. Travis could tell that Anarkens semblance was some kind of shielding ability and take note of it. That's when Hikaru tugs Travis's sleeve and signals him that she was about to whisper to him.

"Those two kind of look like the people at Simple Wok," Hikaru whispers softly about Anarken and Riley.

"What are you telling him husband?" Amazon yells out.

Hikaru didn't even flinch as she was called out and ignores the headache that was a few feet away from her.

"Amazon, do you want another restraining order put on you?" Riley asks bluntly.

"I still have no idea what that is." Amazon says as an excuse but then zips up her mouth.

Travis figured that Hikaru disregard Amazon but what she said was correct, they were the same people from the restaurant.

"Why have you guys been following us?" Travis asks, getting straight to the point. "You've been on our tail since we left Vacuo."

"We want the fucken package you guys are dumbass." Anarken answers with a snarky remark, surprising Travis as he wasn't expecting him to speak.

"But I'm not...that dumb," Travis sighs, acting like that insult hurt.

"But why?" Flamma questions as well, finally standing up straight.

"I can answer that!" Prowler volunteers, shooting his hand in the air, "It's because our team is basically the biggest trouble makers back at Shade, the bottom of the barrel of students you can say. Anarken, as you can tell, is a foul mouth brute who dragged out team's credibility down the toilet. Amazon didn't help as she harasses every boy she takes interest in. The last one was Brawnz Ni and he was the one who filed the restraining order on her, your friend there is just her next victim. Then there's me, the devilishly handsome and worst them all put together-"

"All you did was go on your computer," Amazon pouts, cutting off Prowler.

"I hacked into the private files of the principle," Prowler corrects his teammate. "How do you think we found out about them and their mission?"

That's one question down, Travis thinks and then asks, "What about Riley? What did she do?"

"Oh her," Prowler says, being careful with his words, "She...let's just say that-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Prowler could feel a ominous aura seeping out of Riley.

"She did absolutely nothing wrong!" Prowler shout, "and I will shut up now."

"Good," Anarken barks and lets out a deep breath, stepping into the conversation, "I'm just saying this once and once only so listen up. Because of my recent stupid stunt, we're all on the brink of expulsion. The principle just has to finalize it and we'll all be kicked out. But if we do your guys mission for you, the principle might be impressed enough to forget about the whole thing."

"So are you doing all of this to fix your team name or yours?" Travis says as he believes that he solved all of the questions he was going ask.

"What did you do?" Flamma asks before Anarken could do anything.

"He destroyed some rich guy's home," Riley said, "His name was Zekrom, Zenom...or something like that and his house was a mansion."

Suddenly, Travis feels Hikaru pulling on his shirt again however, when he looks at her he could tell she didn't do it on purpose. She was shivering quiet vigorously and the face she had was one he was way to familiar of, it was a face of fear. Something clearly terrified Hikaru he didn't know what or how to help her.

Hikaru's heart beat was pumping faster than ever as it was the only thing that was keeping her sane at the moment. She uses the beats as a focal point to keep her together but that didn't help much as it became the only thing she hears. Her breathing became rapid as a light sweat begins to races down her forehead. Quick glimpses for her past flash through her eyes, making her want to run away until Travis massages her hand, bringing her back to the present. She didn't even realize that she was holding on to him until now.

"Hikaru," Travis gently said, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," She hesitantly replies, taking away her hand, "Just...tired."

Travis didn't need his semblance to tell that Hikaru was lying. He's never really had a real talk with Hikaru until this morning but the way she was acting wasn't normal for her.

"What happened to my husband?!" Amazon yells out and almost lunges at the two before Riley intervenes.

"Is something wrong with him?" Prowler asks.

"Yeah," Travis lies, "Hikaru's just a bit tired."

"You sure?"

"I mean we did miss breakfast because of guys."

"Sorry about that." Riley replies, scratching the back of her head. Next, she nudges Anarken to get him to say something but just grumps and he ignores it.

"Don't sweat about it." Travis laughs it off, "You all actually might have saved our lives. Karina was making her pancakes."

"Those pieces of cardboard?" Flamma jerks back, "I'd rather be kicked in the balls again rather than taking a bite of her so called 'food'."

Travis chuckles a bit from the comment, thinking about the first time they all tasted the monstrosity that is Karina's pancakes. Back then, he swore that he and everyone else who tried them died that day. At the corner of his eye for a split second, Travis was able to see Hikaru with a half grin that quickly disappeared. It seemed that she found that comment funny and as getting a hold of herself again. Seeing her like this somehow cheered Travis a bit since he found Hikaru's calm demeanor rather soothing.

"I'm sure they're not that bad," Prowler speaks, going with the flow.

"Trust me," Flamma snaps his head, "They are literally pieces of cardboard."

"Hell I'd eat it." Anarken comments, "Foods food."

"Her pancakes are not food." Flamma warns him, "They are a weapon of mass destruction that can take out any Grimm. Usually if she ever heard me say any of this she would-"

Suddenly Hikaru knocks Flamma down by kicking the back of his knees. Flamma was about to get up and shout at Hikaru for what she did until she shushes him. After shushing Flamma, Hikaru points at Karina coming towards them fast.

"Guys!" Karina calls out, sprinting with all her strength over the sand dunes.

"I didn't say anything!" Flamma yells out to cover his tracks and thanks Hikaru for stopping him.

"We have a big problem," Karina tells the group when she arrives.

"Whats going on?" Travis questions.

"Travis use your semblance and look northeast about a mile away," Karina orders as she tries to catch her breath, "Tell me that not what I think it is."

Travis didn't know what was going on but he listened to his leader's demands and activates his semblance. Karina wouldn't be this alert unless it was a real big problem and from what he saw, it was. When he looks out into the distance, he saw multiple army trucks coming towards them. There was around ten in all but what really stuck out was that the White Fang emblem was spray painted red onto all of them.

"It's the White Fang," Travis answers.

"Damn it," Karina says biting her lip, "I hate being right about this kind of stuff."

"What do you mean White Fang?" Riley asks, almost demanding to know.

"Is there going to be a fight?" Anarken jerks up, grinning under her mask, "Can we join in if you are?"

"Yeah!" Amazon agrees, "I want to show my husband what I'm made of!"

"You all might as well be, a group of the White Fang are coming our way after all," Karina tells the other team, "And hi, I'm Karina by the way."

"They know who you are," Flamma informs her, "They've been following us since we left Shade Academy and we don't need their help with fighting the White Fang. We've fought and won against them before, what makes this so different?"

"Maybe it's the fact that the ones we fought against were small groups full of people who just joined them," Travis replies to Flamma's questions, "and also that they're bringing a tank into battle."

"A tank?" Prowler snaps, "Wait we don't even know if they're coming here. For all we know they could be just passing by."

"Do you want to take any chance and just stay here like a dumbass then," Riley tells off Prowler and turns to Karina, "Look we can help you with fight them off and after that, we can talk about the your guy's mission later."

"They know about the mission too." Karina says astonished that they knew.

"It's a long story that can wait," Riley exclaims as she arms herself with her anchor and wipes the sweat off of her forehead.

"Finally a fight!" Anarken crackles and kicks up his shield, transforming it into a buster sword.

"What's the plan?" Travis asks Karina, reloading his Bakunawa with more explosives.

Hikaru was besides him doing the same but was taking frequent looks at Travis as he worked on his weapon. Maybe this time they can do a team move together, she thought.

"Flamma you go with the buff chick to load all of our stuff in the Puma back at the cave," Karina orders, "Pack Team...what's your team name?"

"Team APRT," Anarken answers and cross his arms. Personally he didn't like the team name that was given to them but it was there name.

"Thank you," Karina replies, thinking how Team APRT (apricot) was a strange name for them.

"Why do I have to go with her/him?" Flamma and Amazon argues simultaneously.

"Because you won't let anyone else drive your car," Karina answers them both, "And I need someone strong enough to handle her if she does something."

"Well I am pretty strong," Flamma boasts and poses.

"Of course you are," Travis tags in, inflating Flamma's ego even more, "You're the heart and soul of the team and because of that, you are given the most importants job."

"I will do it!" Flamma exclaims full of pride and flexes.

"I want to stay with my husband!" Amazon fights back. "He has to see all of the cool stuff I can do!"

Hikaru was shaking her head as the words leaves Amazon's mouth.

"Just do as Karina says!" Anarken orders Amazon, "You can harass Hikaru later but right now we fight!"

"Fine," Amazon pouts, "But I better get a hug from him for doing this."

Hikaru still shakes her head as Amazon speaks.

As Flamma and Amazon drives off in the Puma to pack all of their stuff, Karina tells the rest of the people their of her plan. First, she informs them that they will split into two teams to handle the group of enemies. One group will be the bait to meet the White Fang if they come here. The second will be back up to bust out the first group if things goes south. Next, if those event did happen, in order to escape they'll have to destroy all of their trucks somehow. Lastly, when Flamma and Amazon come back, they'll all stuff themselves in the car to leave immediately.

"I call being the bait then!" Anarken tells the rest, bashing his shield on the sand as he was playing tribal war beat. "I want to be in the center of the action when shit goes down."

"No," Karina disputes, "If they are attacking us then they probably know who we are. However, they don't a thing about you guys so they won't be expecting an ambush from you at all. I'll give you guys a signal to attack"

"Sounds like a plan," Riley replies, covering Anarkens mouth and drags him off before he could talk back. Prowler was about to say something before Riley calls him over to wake up his dog and follow her.

"You have no idea what the signal is going to be do you." Travis whispers.

"Nope."

"Well we might die," Travis says cheerfully as he stretches for the possible fight, "Are you ready for this Hikaru?"

"Not...sure," Hikaru hesitantly responds but was still deadpanned with her expression, "Can we...trust them?"

"Hopefully," Karina answers, "But you need to learn to be more trustworthy Hikaru."

"It's a process, I mean she just opened up to me." Travis comments before he looks over at the bombs he didn't use in his fight against Anarken and smirks. Maybe he can use them for the signal Karina was talking about.


End file.
